


Stitch Has a Glitch

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla return to visit Hawaii in time for Kokowa Town's Annual May Day Festival where the girls are allowed to come up with a hula all their own to preform for the people. Meanwhile, Stitch has been acting very strange lately and it worries the others and may be the end of the blue alien's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darla was going with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch as they were called into Drell's office.

Drell was sitting at his desk and looked over to the others. "You're probably wondering why you're all here, well, let me tell you," he then sat up once he saw them. "Your next voyage is in the Hawaiian Islands."

"Uh, sir, why am I here?" Darla raised her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Darla," Drell nodded to her. "As surprising as it seems, you are a supernatural creature like the ones with you."

"I am?" Darla asked.

Drell reached under his desk and took out his crystal ball.

Darla stood up and slowly walked over to it.

"Touch it." Drell told her.

Darla looked up, then slowly held out her hand and touched the crystal ball which then glowed slightly and she held her hand back slightly from the shock. There was a high and girly voice that was singing, but it sounded foreign.

"Sounds Japanese..." Cherry commented.

"Exactly..." Drell replied. "Do either of you know about the Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes, yes, we do." Atticus, Darla, Cherry, and Patch nodded.

"What do you remember about your parents, Darla?" Drell asked. "Your real parents..."

"Not a whole lot..." Darla softly admitted. "We were very poor... It was hard to get medication sometimes... I could've died one year at Christmas, but my daddy worked triple shifts at work after I was born so I could get better... I also have a big sister, Deidre."

"Also known as Dusk from the Hex Girls." Patch spoke up, remembering what the others had told him.

"Your big sister was supposed to be the next Sailor Moon, but she was so depressed after your disappearance," Drell told Darla. "She changed... She was once a very happy and cheerful girl, but in that car accident with your parents, she was in a coma for a good while... When she woke up, it broke her very deep down inside her soul and she changed herself... She even dyed her hair."

"So, the Silver Crystal skipped her and went to me?" Darla asked.

"Yes, we're not sure how it worked, but yes," Drell replied with a small nod. "And according to my readings, it will then pass down to your firstborn daughter."

"My... My firstborn daughter?" Darla smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied.

"Who's my daughter?" Darla held out her hands. "Who's her father? Where do I live? Do I ever get to live in Paris? I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

Drell then picked up his crystal ball and held it from her so she wouldn't see anything. "I'm sorry, Darla, but I can't give away too much information about your future."

"My Uncle Emmett always said you should never know too much about your own destiny." Cherry added.

"And he's wise." Drell said.

"By the way, why wasn't Mo called in with us?" Patch asked.

"Oohhh~..." Drell mocked slightly. "Do you want Momo with you on your little adventure 'cuz Atticus has the biggest crush on her?"

"I do not!" Atticus's eyes widened, but his face turned as bright red as a freshly grown tomato.

"Atticus, you so like her..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you try to keep it a secret..."

"Luckily, I did, she's with her uncle; waiting for you guys." Drell said before he felt himself almost losing air as Atticus hugged him tightly.

Cherry cupped her mouth and quietly snickered.

"Atticus!" Drell gasped for air. "Atticus... I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Atticus smiled sheepishly before letting him go.

Drell then gasped for air before glaring to the boy.

"You still love him." Patch smirked.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed flatly.

"Wait, if we go to Hawaii, then I can see Lilo again." Darla grinned excitedly.

"That's right and where this involves Stitch." Drell said.

"Well, of course it is..." Darla replied.

"No, no, you don't understand, this is very important," Drell replied. "It's a very long story, so that's why I'm going with you."

"You are?!" Cherry asked in misfortune.

"Cherry, if this is important; he might have information on what's going on." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed in defeat. "Ooookay..."

"Now you should go see Mo, she's waiting for you and so is her uncle who are also coming with." Drell said.

"When should we expect you to come, sir?" Darla asked Drell.

"I'll come when I come, just expect terror to strike Cherry's heart." Drell replied nonchalantly.

Cherry hid a nervous shudder.

"I'm so excited to see Lilo again..." Darla was the most excited to see her newest friend, then pouted. "Even though seeing Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena won't be much fun."

"Don't let them get to you." Atticus told her.

Darla sighed. "I just feel like Yuki, Teresa, and Elena aren't as bad as Myrtle... They seem to only copy her and do whatever she wants."

"Well then, maybe you should reach out to them and tell them that they can do whatever they want and not always do what Myrtle wants and to not copy her." Atticus said.

"I'm not quite a detective like you, Atticus..." Darla hummed. "You think it'll rub off on me?"

"Sure and remember, you spent one summer with Mystery Inc," Atticus encouraged. "Let's get ready for Hawaii to meet Mo and her uncle, shall we?"

Darla smiled and left with him and Patch to get ready at home.

"Remember, I can take you there instantly!" Drell called out to them. "You won't have to have a six hour flight like last time!"

"We know!" Atticus, Darla, and Patch called out.

Drell waved to them then.

In Darla's bedroom, Atticus helped out his little sister as always.

"I hear there's a May Day Festival for Lilo's school," Darla said to Atticus as they packed. "Do you think they'll let me compete?"

"I'm sure they will since you're an honorary student and you're allowed in whenever you visit." Atticus smiled to her as he took out her grass skirt which was given to her the last time they were in Hawaii.

"That is true." Darla nodded.

Atticus was about to grabbed Darla's brooch and hand it to her when he suddenly got a vision. "Oh, no..." he moaned to himself as he knew this could not be a good vision. He saw himself with Stitch and where Stitch looked like he was twitching a bit.

"Stitch, are you okay?" Atticus asked in worry.

Stitch's eyes appeared to be green and he seemed to be causing a lot more mischief than he used to before Lilo had trained him and started raising him like a pet, he even seemed to be hurting loved ones and laughed maliciously.

"No, this can't be happening..." Atticus frowned. "Stitch would never hurt anyone anymore, especially Lilo!"

Stitch then looked straight at Atticus and was now making his way to him.

"Stitch, it's me, Atticus!" Atticus told the blue alien creature which posed as a dog on Earth. "You don't have to hurt me, we're friends, remember? You became friends with my puppy, Patch, and he taught you how to act like a dog?"

Stitch snarled as he crept up to Atticus and looked very bloodthirsty. Atticus looked scared as Stitch jumped and about to scratch him. Atticus then screamed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Atticus!" Darla called in worry.

Atticus opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in Darla's room.

"Are you okay?" Darla walked over and took her brooch from him.

"I-I just had a vision." Atticus said startled.

"A vision...?" Darla looked worried. "Is it deathly?"

"More like scary." Atticus shivered.

"Oh, no..." Darla frowned.

"I should tell you, you're family after all, but we have to keep a close eye on Stitch," Atticus said. "He might even hurt Lilo."

"But Stitch would never hurt Lilo..." Darla pouted about that.

"Then keep a close eye on his eyes in case they glow green." Atticus said.

Darla nodded. "Got it... Glowing green eyes... Like Danny Phantom..."

"No, I mean like when my eyes glow white when I'm having a vision." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but Danny Phantom has glowing green eyes... Haven't you heard of Danny Phantom from Amity Park?" Darla asked. "Amber's other aunt is a ghost hunter with her husband and they all talk about him. I think he's a hero, but since Jack and Maddie are ghost hunters, they usually try to hurt him..."

"Well, yes, I've heard of him, but I'm talking about something like this." Atticus said before drawing a picture of Stitch with glowing green eyes, not showing any pupils.

"Eek," Darla shuddered as she took the picture. "That's rather creepy looking... Like from a nightmare."

"I'll say..." Atticus nodded. "Remember what I said..."

Darla nodded back as she then put her brooch into her suitcase.

"Ready?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I think that's everything..." Darla replied. "I hope I can compete in the May Day Festival."

Atticus smiled to her. "I'm sure you will, Sis."

Darla smiled back to him with high hopes.

Mo finished up packing and was sitting on the porch with her uncle in his human alter ego, he was telling her stories about when she was a baby and what her parents were like.

"So, my father's name was Vincent?" Mo smiled. "You know, I've always liked that name... Vincent..."

"You then might want to think of naming one of your children that." Captain Planet smiled.

"Hmm... Vincent Fudo..." Mo tested out.

Captain Planet smirked since she tested that out with Atticus's family name.

"Or, whatever my future husband's last name happens to be..." Mo smiled nervously.

"Well, I hope it's Atticus he seems like a trustworthy person." Captain Planet smirked.

Mo blushed slightly. "I've known him a long time... He's so smart, strong, handsome, helpful... He's just... Absolutely perfect..."

Atticus stopped as he knelt underneath the Brown family porch as he overheard this.

Darla saw him, then smirked as she called out. "MO, ATTICUS IS EAVESDROPPING!"'

"GAH!" Atticus yelped.

Mo's eyes widened. "D-D-Darla?!"

"Oh, um, hey, Mo." Atticus waved after standing up.

"Hi, Atticus..." Mo smirked, folding her arms.

"Uh, ready to go to Hawaii?" Atticus asked.

"We sure are." Mo smiled.

"This'll be a nice vacation." Captain Planet agreed.

"Yeah... Vacation..." Atticus murmured slightly because of the vision he had, already feeling this wouldn't be an ordinary visit to Hawaii, then again, never was the last one.

"You okay?" Mo asked, worried.

"Um... I'll tell you later..." Atticus said, not just wanting to scare her off just yet.

Soon, everyone gathered to Drell's place so he could take them to Hawaii. Darla called the Pelekai house so their arrival wouldn't be too surprising on the natives, especially Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani.

"Come on, Darla!" Drell called out.

"I'm coming!" Darla called back, then went back on the phone. "Okay, see you guys in a bit, I'll meet you at the hula school, okay, bye!" she then hung up and rushed over to meet the others.

"Okay, now, this isn't just a vacation, this is a mission for you all," Drell said as he wore sunglasses. "If anyone, and I mean anyone gives me lip... Cherry... You will be answering to me."

Cherry gulped and nodded.

"Now then, let's go." Drell then said as he took them to a transporter to take them straight to Hawaii.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

Captain Planet kept his human disguise as they went through.

After a beam of white light, they were now at the Birds of Paradise hotel in Hawaii.

They were checking in and Darla looked at the time. "Hey, it's about time for Lilo's hula class to start." she then ran off instantly.

"No, Darla, wait!" Patch called out.

"Ah, let her go..." Atticus decided. 'Hopefully she doesn't get hurt...' he then hopefully thought to himself.

Darla giggled as she grabbed her backpack with her hula school uniform inside as she memorized the way to Moses's hula school where Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena went to. "Almost there." she then smiled to herself.

Patch decided to go with Darla as they ran across the sandy beaches and the tropical atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Darla looked up slightly and saw a hovercraft with Lilo and Stitch in it. "Lilo, down here!" she called out.

"Huh?" Lilo looked down and spotted her friend with a smile. "Darla, is that really you?!"

"Yeah! And is that a hovercraft?!" Darla called out.

"Uh-huh!" Lilo smiled, then signaled for Stitch to land the hovercraft. "Jumba got it for me for Christmas."

"Awesome!" Darla was awestruck.

"Wanna ride?" Lilo invited.

"Sure." Darla smiled.

"Wait for me!" Patch called out.

Stitch tilted his head and looked a little surprised. "Patch...?" he uttered out, wondering if he was seeing things or not.

"Hey, Stitch!" Patch smiled.

Stitch crawled over and smiled halfway to the spotted puppy. "Patch..."

"That's right!" Patch smiled that he had remembered.

"What are you doing here?" Stitch smiled.

"Um... We're on vacation." Patch smiled bashfully and innocently as he climbed into the hovercraft with Darla.

"Well, this is a great surprise," Lilo smiled as she helped buckle Darla into her seat. "Are you coming into hula school too?"

"Yeah, your teacher said I'm welcome back any time if I want." Darla nodded happily.

"So, where are we headed?" Patch asked.

"Hula School," Lilo said. "I really have to get going, I think I finally got this one routine we talked about down. Hey, Darla, wanna see something cool?"

"Umm... Sure..." Darla said.

Lilo then took the controls of the hovercraft over the ocean and brought them all down underwater briefly and back up and down a few more times as the dolphins flopped in the water and Stitch laughed as he snorted water out his nose.

"You never change." Patch smiled.

Stitch smiled back. They then landed the hovercraft and were rushing into the hula school, all dressed up and ready.

"Oh, this bed is so comfortable..." Cherry lay down in the hotel bed given to them.

"Yeah?" Drell smiled as he then dog-piled onto the bed right next to her. "INCOMING!"

Cherry yelped and flopped right onto the ground. "Oh, and so is the floor..."

"This room is so relaxing." Mo smiled.

"And it has a beautiful view..." Atticus smiled back to her as he stood on the balcony with her.

Mo smiled back and they looked at the tropical atmosphere of the islands.

"Still hard to say when it'll be Lilo's time when her volcano goddess powers, no pun intended, erupt." Drell said as he lay across the bed.

"Her powers will show when they show." Captain Planet said.

"Such as everyone..." Drell replied. "I won't forget the day I discovered my powers."

"Ah, gee, look at the time, I'd love to watch a Drell flashback, but I should take a shower..." Cherry sounded nervous.

"SIT!" Drell told her.

Cherry sat down and whimpered against her will. "Drell, someday, I'm going to scare you! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you will FEAR ME for a change!"

"Uh-huh..." Drell rolled his eyes. "So, anyway..."

*Flashback*

Young Drell yawned as he had finished his chores and crawled into his cot in the basement. He then curled up into a ball and fell asleep. After midnight, something mysterious happened... Drell floated in his bed in his sleep.

"Just like with Sabrina." Atticus's voice said.

"It's some strange custom..." Drell's voice replied.

 

The next morning...

Drell yawned as he came upstairs and was about to make breakfast for his parents, but saw them awake and saw they already had breakfast ready.

"Have a seat, Drelly Bean," Maroot said. "We need to have a talk. NOW!"

"Um, okay." Drell said.

"Sit here, son." Warwick said.

Drell then sat down with his parents.

"I'm sure you recall the case of those Sanderson sisters, well, they aren't alone, you, my boy, are a warlock." Maroot said.

"Awesome!" Drell smiled.

 

*Present Day*

"That's it?" Cherry asked.

"I guess so..." Drell shrugged. "Oh, yeah, and I tested my magic on a worthy opponent..."

*Flashback*

Drell laughed maliciously as he used his magic to abuse Skippy even more than usual.

 

"Seriously?" Atticus's voice asked, sounding firm.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Drell then popped off his one shoe and flexed his toes. "Ahhh... Feels good..."

Cherry groaned and pinched her nose. "Aw, man, that's rancid!"

Atticus soon used his magic to clear the air from Drell's feet.

Cherry gasped as she crawled to a window and opened it, then flopped against it, panting heavily. "Drell, when was the last time you washed your feet?!"

"I'm supposed to wash my feet?" Drell replied.

"Yes!" All four of them glared.

"Huh,... You learn something new everyday..." Drell said before turning his feet.

Cherry gasped for more air. 

"You got a problem with it?" Drell asked before pushing his feet into her face. "You wash 'em!"

Cherry yelled out and ran out of the room. "GEEEERRRRMS!!!!"

Atticus glared at Drell for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Drell panicked at Atticus's glare.

"Good." Atticus nodded firmly.

Drell looked very nervous and even smiled sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

"Girls, I have very exciting news," Moses said to his students. "This week, is our May Day cele--"

"Sorry we're late!" Lilo ran into the school with Stitch, Patch, and Darla. "By the way, Darla's back in town!"

"Yeah and just in time for May Day celebration!" Darla smiled.

"But first, you have to see this, I got my Oole Oole Technique down." Lilo stood on stage and took out a maraca. 

"Uh, Lilo...?" Moses tried to stop her.

Lilo took out the maraca and tried out her routine while Stitch had a camera and started to take pictures with it.

"Lilo, we're not doing that today." Moses told her.

"We're not doing that today!" Myrtle repeated in a rather obnoxiously mean way.

"Patch, hold me back; I'm about to teach Myrtle a lesson." Darla glared.

Patch did his best to hold Darla back. Stitch even took a picture of Myrtle, mocked her and then ripped up the photograph in disgust.

"Kumu has an important announcement." Elena smiled to Lilo.

"Well, at least one of them isn't copying Myrtle." Darla whispered.

"Darla, you really came at a good time," Moses smiled to the visiting girl. "In three days is our town's May Day celebration. And here's the best part; There will be a hula competition, each of you will create an original hula. And the one who best expresses the aloha spirit will lead our halau as the winning dance."

"Awesome!" Darla smiled.

"Ooh! You, you, you!" Stitch pointed to Lilo to burst her enthusiasm.

"Are there any questions?" Moses asked.

"Kumu, I have one..." Myrtle raised her hand. "Will people who are late to class and not originally from here be allowed to participate?"

"Myrtle, I think in the spirit of aloha, we should be tolerant of others," Moses glared slightly to her. "Especially to our new friends even if they don't live in Hawaii like the rest of us."

Darla smirked to that.

"Well, there's no harm in asking..." Myrtle shrugged then.

"I want you to use class time today to begin working on your ideas." Moses then told the girls.

Patch was happy for Darla and Lilo.

The little girls sat down together to discuss their ideas.

"Wow, the May Day celebration is the big time." Myrtle said.

"Yeah, the whole town will be there to watch." Teresa smiled.

"Maybe I'll get a contract!" Myrtle sounded hopeful.

"This is going to be fun!" Elena beamed.

"It sure will." Darla smiled.

"We can do any idea we want," Lilo smiled. "Even make our own costumes!"

This excited the girls even more.

"It'll be a lot of work." Yuki commented.

"My mom knows how to make great costumes." Elena smiled.

"My mom can sew really good." Yuki smiled.

"My mom knows a lot about hula," Teresa chimed in. "She can really help me with it."

'Maybe the mention of the word 'Mom' won't get to them.' Patch thought to himself, referring to Darla and Lilo. He was wrong, it really hit Lilo the hardest. 

"I guess Lilo's on her own," Myrtle whispered to the others. "She doesn't have a mom."

"Don't say that!" Darla hissed.

"Well, it's true..." Myrtle replied.

"Not everyone has a mom." Teresa said.

Lilo looked very sad, so Darla decided to help comfort her. Moses saw this and decided to have a word with Lilo. Patch decided to come along so he could hear what was going to happen.

"Lilo?" Moses spoke up which made the girl look up slightly. "May I speak with you?"

Lilo hoisted herself off the stage and came to her teacher. 

"What's that?" Darla asked as the man was getting out a book.

"This is a book of past winners," Moses said as he opened to a page of a first prize winner of a young girl around their age named 'Layla ʻŌpūnui'. "Lilo, do you know who this is?"

'That kind of looks like Lilo.' Patch thought to himself.

"It's your mother..." Moses then said as Lilo didn't answer him right away.

"My mom...?" Lilo gasped with a small smile.

"Aye, she won the competition when she was your age," Moses explained. "She was as beautiful as an orchid and as graceful as a wave..." he then took the photograph out and held it out to the girl. "Here, to inspire you."

"I just know that will help her, sir." Darla smiled.

Moses gently smiled back. Stitch came up to Lilo's side.

"That's my mom," Lilo told Stitch, showing him the photograph. "She won the competition when she was my age."

Patch smiled as he was happy for Lilo.

Darla smiled softly and sadly. "I wonder what my mother did when she was my age...?" she then mumbled to herself, thinking about her biological mother, not Emily.

Patch only simply shrugged. Darla had small tears in her eyes. Patch pouted to her, then leaned closer. Darla then sniffled and hugged Patch as she squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about her natural family.

It was now after class and the girls were now leaving for the day.

"So, do you wanna come over?" Lilo invited Darla since they were best friends and all.

"I'd love to, can I bring Atticus and Patch?" Darla smiled.

"If they'd like to come." Lilo agreed as she held the picture of her mother when she was younger.

"Hey, Lilo," Myrtle smirked as she came over to the two. "Maybe your dog can take a picture of me when I win the competition."

Patch snarled to the red-haired girl, disliking her strongly since she was a bully girl.

"How do you know you're gonna win?" Darla put her hands on her hips to the girl.

"I think it's pretty well known that I'm the best dancer in the seven-year-old division." Myrtle replied boastfully.

"Yeah, right." Darla scoffed.

"Maybe I can win..." Lilo tried to sound confident.

"Hello?!" Myrtle scoffed. "You're a stinky dancer, and anything that you come up with is gonna be stinky."

Lilo growled and wanted to beat up Myrtle, but Stitch held her back since he knew she would get into trouble if she did.

"You'll never be like your mom," Myrtle continued which made Lilo gasp, feeling very hurt. "Never!"

Lilo glared firmly then.

"Okay." Stitch then let Lilo go as he took out his camera.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining." Darla smiled.

"That's it!" Lilo glared.

"Smile!" Stitch took out his camera as he took pictures of Lilo attacking and beating up Myrtle.

And where neither Darla or Patch were joining in to stop Lilo, but did include themselves with Stitch in one of the pictures. The fun had to stop soon as Moses came to break up the fight and report this straight to Nani.

"Lilo's a pretty good fighter." Patch had to admit.

"She sure is." Darla nodded.

Moses then walked home with Lilo.

"Wanna come to Lilo's?" Darla asked Atticus.

"I'd love to." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back. 

"We're going to Lilo's," Atticus told Cherry and Mo. "Do you wanna come?"

Cherry shrugged. "It'll give me something to do."

"I'd love to come." Mo smiled.

"I agree." Atticus smiled back.

"I'm just surprised no one's freaked out about seeing me," Patch mumbled to himself. "I mean, last time we were here, I sacrificed myself to save Stitch."

"I told them all about how you came back." Drell said.

"Oh, you did?" Patch replied.

"Yeah, no worries," Drell smiled. "I'm impressed of how noble you've become since Atticus adopted you, Pongo and Perdita would be proud."

"I know they are." Patch smiled.

Soon, they were all at the Pelekai house and Moses was showing the pictures that Stitch had taken to Lilo's older sister.

"As you can see, there was a little disagreement," Moses replied. "Again..."

"Ay-yi-yi..." Nani groaned slightly.

"Next time, flush the evidence." Lilo whispered to Stitch.

Stitch then mimicked the sound of a toilet flush in response.

"Nice mimicry." Patch smiled.

Stitch smiled back to his Earth friend.

"Why don't you come inside, Moses?" Nani invited as she opened the door which then showed a mess. "Uh... Excuse the mess."

"Oh, my..." Moses flinched at the mess.

"We have a full house," Nani smiled shyly. "Make yourself at home, Moses, I just made some lemonade."

"Wow, this house looks like it was in a war zone." Mo said.

"Not helping..." Nani said through her teeth nervously as she came into the kitchen.

Pleakley was slurping down the lemonade and got the pitcher stuck on his head due to being surprised of the people suddenly coming in. "Oh, hey, Nani, we're out of lemonade." he then smiled sheepishly to the older girl.

"Pleakley, I just made that!" Nani groaned in frustration.

"Pleakley, didn't you even think about how Nani would react?" Atticus asked.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse from here..." Cherry moaned.

"Nani!" Jumba came into the room, but he tracked mud with him that was stuck to his feet. "You have to come out to the lab and see my new invention!"

"I just mopped in here!" Nani groaned.

"It will greatly improve your primitive Earthly life." Jumbaa continued.

"This is just getting better and better." Mo groaned.

"Oh, very delightful..." Atticus added in deadpan.

Jumba and Pleakley then went into their own conversation.

"Guys, I don't have time for this!" Nani said to the two aliens who now lived with her. "We have guests!"

The two soon stopped arguing. They then wanted to meet the guests.

"Let's not," Nani replied nervously to that suggestion. "Lilo's in enough trouble." she then left the room to meet the local hula school teacher.

"Trouble?" Jumba and Pleakley looked to each other and decided that they had to help.

"You just had to mention 'trouble'." Cherry sighed.

"We should do something to help." Pleakley told Jumba.

"Agreed." Jumba nodded.

"Would you like me to stop them from helping?" Atticus asked Nani.

"I better see Moses," Nani rushed out back to the living room to see the others. "Well, we're all out if lemonade."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a pleasant conversation." Mo said.

"Um... Sure..." Nani sounded nervous. "Anyway, I know my sister is very sorry and didn't mean it."

"Very sorry." Lilo said.

"See?" Nani smiled.

"But I did mean it." Lilo then said.

"Lilo!" Nani said weakly.

"Next time, Myrtle Edmonds is going down!" Lilo grew determined. "She's going way down!"

Stitch then held Lilo's arm up and mimicked a crowd cheering.

"Lilo, I don't think that's helping your situation." Darla said.

"Uh, yeah, no more pro-wrestling for you..." Nani chuckled nervously.

"Where is she?" Pleakley called as he came into the room and was disguised as a woman in a blue dress, heels, a purse, a floppy white hat and a curly auburn wig. "Where is she?!"

"Wow." Stitch blinked to the noodle alien's disguise.

Moses muttered something in Hawaiian.

"There's our precious little angel who must be the victim of a terrible misunderstanding." Pleakley came to Lilo and comforted her.

Darla started to whisper to Pleakley of what happened.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Nani sounded very unfortunate at the turn of events.

"Where is she?" Jumba came into his disguise which was in a tank top, shorts, a belt, and glasses with a mustache. 

"Jumba, what are you doing?" Atticus was nervous for Nani's sake.

"Don't worry, the cavalry has arrived," Jumba whispered before rushing over to Lilo with a wide smile. "There she is!"

"Jumba, please don't try to help." Patch begged.

Seeing Patch was quite a surprise for Jumba and Pleakley.

"Um, who are you two?" Moses asked the two aliens.

Jumba and Pleakley were surprised to see Patch, but they had to keep up appearances for Lilo's hula instructor.

"I don't believe we've met," Pleakley replied. "This is Uncle Jumba and I'm Auntie Pleakley. Enchanté."

"On second thought, Moses, perhaps we should tlak outside." Nani suggested quickly.

"It's not polite to interrupt your auntie~" Pleakley replied.

"How are you still living?" Jumba whispered to Patch.

"I was given a second chance to live on Earth." Patch smiled.

Jumba wasn't sure what else to say to that.

"It's a long story..." Patch replied. "I'll tell you later."

"Knock, knock." a voice called.

"David!" Nani gasped. 

"How is... Everybody...?" David greeted, then looked in surprise to Jumba and Pleakley's disguises.

"You don't want to know." Atticus sighed.

"You remember my Auntie Pleakley and Uncle Jumba, right?" Nani smiled nervously to her boyfriend.

"Uh..." David blinked.

"Say something." Nani whispered.

"Um... Nice hat." David smiled nervously to Pleakley.

This caused for Atticus and the other to go face-palmed.

"Why, thank you, David," Pleakley gushed. "See? Uncle Jumba said it made me look top-heavy."

"Aunt Pleakley wanted the truth..." Jumba shrugged.

As the 'couple' had an argument, David tried to ask Nani out on a date, but she didn't seem to take up that offer this time. Moses then decided he should probably leave.

"I agree." Mo said.

"Nice to be meeting you!" Jumba called.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Moses!" Pleakley added.

"Bye-Bye," Jumba chuckled and nudged Pleakley. "Boy, were we good here."

"I'm not talking to you!" Pleakely turned around and folded his arms to Jumba.

Patch rolled his eyes to the aliens.

"You two were unbelievable." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it," Patch scoffed. "And I thought Thunderbolt's disguise through the streets of London was ridiculous."

"I think his beats theirs by a mile." Atticus said.

Patch snorted slightly.

"Sorry about the relatives, Moses." Nani laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, sorry, well, thanks for coming," Lilo said quickly as she stood next to Darla and shut the door after them and locked the door. "See you at the competition," She soon felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Hm?" she looked over then.'

Darla crossed her arms.

"Lilo?" Moses's voice came from behind the door.

Lilo sighed, then unlocked the door and opened it again.

"I know you want to be in the competition, but your behavior today makes me think you're just not ready." Moses said gently to the orphaned girl.

"No, she is ready." Darla said.

"It's just... Myrtle pushed my buttons," Lilo added in. "I'll be good, I mean it."

"I hope so, because if there's any more trouble, you won't be allowed in the competition." Moses warned.

"I promise," Lilo replied. "There won't be any trouble. I promise, promise. I triple promise."

"Okay, then." Moses smiled back.

"Thank you, Moses," Lilo beamed in excitement. "You don't have to worry. I have seen the error of my ways. I will be good from now on and be the best hula dancer ever. You'll see. I can do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Later in Lilo's tree fort...

"There's no way I can do this..." Lilo groaned as she was with Stitch, Patch, and Darla. "Just because my mom was a great hula dancer doesn't mean I am. The only thing I know I inherited from her is... Well, Nani."

"That and you look just like her." Patch said.

Lilo and Stitch shuddered in response to that.

"What if Myrtle's right and everything I do is gonna be stinky?" Lilo sighed sadly. "Maybe I'm just stinky like cheese."

"No, you are not." Darla said.

Stitch muttered in his language, but in a comforting way.

"Stitch is right," Patch nodded. "You're just special in your own way and you need to show them that."

"But my mom was beautiful like an orchid and graceful like a wave," Lilo sighed as she looked to the photograph of her mother at a younger age. "I'll never be like her."

"Yes, you will." Patch said.

Stitch climbed up onto the tree and plucked out an orchid flower out of it and then put it into Lilo's hair with an encouraging smile.

"Now you really do look like your mom." Patch smiled.

"You... You guys think I can do it?" Lilo smiled softly to that.

"We do together." Stitch replied.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed. "I'll help you come up with an idea, but I think I need to come up with something on my own, Lilo."

"Okay." Lilo smiled.

Darla smiled back.

They then came into Lilo's room to talk about ideas for the hula.

'Hula ideas, take one!" Lilo said as she wrapped up in toilet paper with Stitch. "Mummies!"

Stitch moaned like a ghoul, but then looked over as Lilo fell over on the floor.

"Next!" Patch called out.

"Amputation!" Lilo then dressed up like a doctor and pulled apart a doll.

Stitch then smiled as he came to her side, playing her ukulele.

"What's with the ukulele?" Patch asked.

Stitch shrugged.

"Next!" Darla then called.

"Vampire bats!" Lilo wore a cloak with a purple dress and had fake fangs in her mouth. 

Stitch screamed in response for the horror tone.

"Next!" Patch called.

"Recycling!" Lilo suggested.

Patch and Darla rolled their eyes. "Next!"

"Gossip!" Lilo put a tin can up in her mouth to use as a phone.

Stitch gasped as he held the other can.

"Next!" Darla called.

"Sky-Dive!" Lilo called as she wore a pilot cap with goggles and jumped off her bed with a sheet, but then fell flat on the floor. "Owch... I wonder if Elvis had these problems."

"Okay, Darla, how's about you do a dance tribute to the Sailor Scouts?" Patch asked.

"Hmm..." Darla was standing on her head. "That might work out... I think I like it! I even brought my dress just in case!"

"Why are you standing on your head?" Lilo asked her friend.

"Increasing blood flow to my brain helps me think better." Darla replied as she kept her balance.

"That is strange." Stitch said.

"Hmm..." Lilo hummed as she wondered if she should try it.

Darla looked at the time. "I guess I better go now."

"Aww..." Lilo and Stitch groaned sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again tomorrow." Darla smiled.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" Lilo asked.

"Hmm..." Darla curled her finger her hair. "How about this? I'll go back to the hotel and see if I can and then I'll call you."

"Okay." Lilo smiled to that.

Darla and Patch were then on their way back to the hotel.

"I hope they say yes..." Darla said. "I really wanna help Lilo."

"Of course they will say yes." Patch said.

"NO!" Drell replied.

"Aw, come on!" Darla whined.

"No, it's too dangerous tonight, something bad's going to happen..." Drell said as he sat on his bed. "I can see it in my crystal ball's aura."

"What if Atticus and Patch come with me?" Darla asked.

"Can't chance it..." Drell clicked on the remote.

"Aw, come on, Drell, we're on vacation..." Cherry said, sounding laid back. "Give us a break, my main man... Take a load off..."

"What did you just call me?" Drell glared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where's the fire...?" Cherry asked, trying to sound like a hipster.

"Okay, why are you acting like that?" Drell asked.

"Get with the times, old man, we're on vacay, so act like it..." Cherry replied.

"She's dead..." Patch said since Cherry just called Drell an 'old man'.

Drell soon used his magic and made pianos land on top of Cherry.

Cherry looked up and yelled out as she was then clobbered by the pianos. "Never mind..." She said in a shaky and painful voice. "All hail Emperor Drell..."

"That's better." Drell nodded.

"Come on, Drell, just let us go out this once..." Darla said. "If you're really anxious, you could come along... Just please don't embarrass me in front of Lilo."

"Drell, don't worry; I'm sure that tonight isn't the night when it happens." Atticus said as he and Mo and Captain Planet came in.

Drell didn't look so sure.

"Ugh, I'm going and no one's going to stop me..." Darla went off to the Pelekai house.

"I'm coming with you." Patch and Atticus said.

"Come on then." Darla nodded as she allowed them to come with her.

The three of them soon went to the Pelekai house.

"This adventure will have a heartbreak in it." Drell sighed.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Cherry asked as she crawled out from the piano mess.

"Stitch going back to his previous stage and then possibly dying." Drell said.

"D-D-D-Dying...?" Cherry asked.

Drell soon sighed before he decided to show her Mo and Captain Planet what was going to happen to Stitch later on in the future during their visit.

"No, no, don't make me look!" Cherry tried to get away.

Drell yanked her over. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Oh, fine." Cherry frowned.

Drell held her in his arm as he was going to show them the future.

Meanwhile at the Pelekai house...

"Done," Nani smiled once she had things set up once it was starting to get dark, she was about to call everyone, but then heard the doorbell and went to the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Nani." Darla smiled.

"Oh, hello there, Darla, this is a surprise." Nani replied.

"We hope you don't mind our company." Atticus said.

"Well, this is actually a family fun night, but I'm sure you being involved won't be too bad." Nani replied.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Nani smiled and she allowed them to come in and she then made her announcement. "Okay, everyone, family fun night is ready to begin."

However, no one came to that.

"Everyone...?" Nani then weakly called.

"Lilo and Stitch must still be in there room." Darla said.

"Come on, guys, family fun night," Nani went into her younger sister's room with Darla following and she came in to see Lilo and Stitch lying on Lilo's bed and doing what Darla had tried before. "Everything's ready. Let's... What's going on?"

"We need to increase the flow of blood to our brains to make us think better, because we've only got one day and 23 hours--" Lilo started.

"And sixteen minutes." Stitch said for her.

"And sixteen minutes left to come up with a winning idea," Lilo then continued. "So please leave us alone to think."

"Please." Stitch added.

"Oh, come on, guys." Patch said as he came into the room.

"You'll figure it out," Nani added. "And if you ask me, I think it's perfect time to take a break."

"Pass." Lilo and Stitch replied in unison.

"Oh, this can't end well." Darla said.

"I said if you ask me--" Nani tried again.

"We kinda didn't ask you." Lilo cut her off.

"That's it, you two!" Nani then dragged them off of Lilo's bed. "I have been cooking for hours and finally picked up the house just so we can have quality fun time like Mom used to and you have guests in the house who want to join in on the fun! You're part of this family, so whether you like it or not, you are gonna come downstairs and have family fun! Fun, fun, fun!"

"I recommend we get downstairs to the living room before Nani loses her sanity." Darla said.

Lilo and Stitch groaned, but they then agreed.

"Smart choice." Patch said.

"Family fun night, huh?" Darla asked Nani.

"I thought it'd be nice," Nani replied. "Plus our mother used to do this all the time."

"She must have loved having lots of fun." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, Mom was a really eccentric one," Nani smiled in agreement. "A lot like Lilo."

"So Lilo really is like her." Darla smiled.

"You could so that..." Nani said softly. "Would you guys like to stay? There's plenty of food and we're gonna watch a movie before Lilo goes to bed."

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Nani smiled to her excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

There were sci-fi related snacks such as candied cockroaches and alien eyeball dumplings. Even David stayed just so he could try to connect with Nani as usual. Lilo was depressed however because she was still stuck on what to do for her hula for the festival. Stitch was going to help her in any way. Later, the lights were out as there was a movie on now. Darla was a little nervous about trying the sci-fi snacks as she wore antenna on her head like everyone else to fit with the theme.

"Is everyone having fun?" Nani poked her head inside.

The others suddenly shouted in nervous agreement as they watched some movies.

"Great!" Nani beamed as she then showed her snacks. "I made sci-fi snacks to put us in the mood."

"Great." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Uh, what exactly are we eating?" Patch asked.

"We have deep-fried Martian cockroach," Nani started before she took one and slurped it down and ate it. "Mmm, delicious!"

"Yuck." Patch winced.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Pleakley moaned.

"Ew, I think someone did." Darla shuddered slightly.

"Uh, Nani?" David took out another dish. "What are these?"

"Alien Eyeball Dumplings." Nani smiled in excitement.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Pleakley took out an eyeball in offense, holding it next to his own eye.

"Don't be making her mad," Jumba forced him to eat it. "Eat it!"

Pleakley grunted and choked slightly, but then swallowed and smiled. "It's good!"

"Might as well try some." Patch shrugged.

Stitch sloppily ate the cockroach mix. Lilo glanced at him, still looking rather down in the dumps.

Stitch saw this and then held out a roach in an attempt to cheer her up. "Cockroach?"

"I'm too upset to eat," Lilo groaned. "I'm hula-less."

"Aw, honey, I'm sure you'll come up with something," Nani soothed her younger sister. "Come on, let's watch the movie."

"What movie is it called?" Darla asked.

"It's an Alien Invasion movie, one of Lilo's favorites." Nani replied.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

Nani smiled back. Lilo and Stitch wore paper bags with alien faces as they sat on the floor to watch the movie and Patch and Darla sat beside them. Atticus stared at the movie, it wasn't that good for his tastes, but he would stay until Darla was ready to go back to the hotel.

"What was Drell so worried about? This isn't so bad." Darla whispered to herself.

Patch yawned from the movie. "I'd rather go to space myself than watch a movie about it."

"I know what you mean." Lilo had to agree.

Jumba sniffled from the chaos in the movie. "That's so beautiful!"

"Jumba, you are one strange alien." Atticus sighed.

"Thanking you." Jumba replied.

Atticus glanced at him, but merely shrugged.

"Nani, I think you did a great job with family," David smiled, but then saw the girl he liked was snoring and fast asleep. "Night..."

"She seems tired." Mo said.

"I know what your problem is," Pleakley said to David as he was reading a magazine.

"What?" David looked to him.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but your career has fizzled." Pleakley replied.

"In English." Mo said.

"Besides, we've only been going out for three weeks." David defended about his relationship with Nani.

"A fizzle is a fizzle," Pleakley replied as Nani was snoring and drooling. "According to this, comfort plus time equals boring."

"I think she's just tired." David replied.

"Tired or tired of you?" Pleakley scoffed.

"Pleakley, stay out of their love life." Atticus said.

"Shh!" the others got antsy from their movie being interrupted.

"Fine," Pleakley said to David. "I just wanted to dance at your wedding, but-"

"Shh!" the others hissed again.

Pleakley then stayed quiet, but Atticus and Mo decided to keep an eye on the one-eyed alien, knowing he wouldn't listen to them about leaving David and Nani alone. "Fine..."

Atticus and Mo nodded firmly to that. Stitch chuckled from the movie, he then slightly twitched and looked around, wondering what happened, but then shrugged as he continued to watch the movie until his eyes glowed and an extra arm sprouted from his body and hit himself in the face.

"Stitch, you okay?" Patch whispered as he noticed what was going on.

Stitch twitched and started to spaz out and his eyes turned a laser green color as he seemed to be acting up slightly.

"Stitch, what's wrong?" Patch asked, concerned.

Atticus looked and saw that Stitch was acting like in his vision and even started to mess up the living room. He decided to hold Stitch back from making anymore messes by holding him in a bear hug. The others groaned and complained of Stitch's behavior.

"Oh, no..." Jumba looked as though his worst fears had been realized.

"Stitch, are you calm now?" Atticus asked him.

Stitch still shook slightly, but then his eyes faded back and forth until he started to settle down. Once he settled down, Atticus gently put the blue alien down and Jumba suddenly left the house. Atticus decided to follow Jumba to find out what was going on with Stitch.

Pleakley did the same. "Jumba, Jumba, slow down!"

"Jumba, where are you going?" Atticus asked as he followed the four-eyed alien.

"Include me! Include me!" Pleakley piped up.

"Something's wrong with 626." Jumba replied.

"Yeah, I know; I saw this part happen in my vision!" Atticus told him.

"You know what's going on with Stitch?" Pleakley asked the boy.

"Only half way." Atticus said.

"Come inside." Jumba told the two as he came inside his ship.

Atticus and Pleakley came in as Pleakley was going through a panic and wanted to be involved, then made up a secret as Jumba activated his computer and then took out a tuft of blue fur.

"What's that?" Pleakley asked.

"Is sample of Stitch's fur," Jumba replied as he let the computer access Stitch's personal file. "Now we shall see."

"Nice." Atticus said.

There came up a screen with a model of Stitch and there were waves beside him, but they seemed to be going down.

"No, no..." Jumba frowned before slamming his hands. "THOSE IDIOT POLICE! I hoped this day would never come."

"What are you talking about?" Pleakley asked.

"What is wrong with Stitch?" Atticus added.

"During his creation, Stitch was never fully charged." Jumba frowned as he knew very well of what was going on.

"What do you mean not fully charged?" Atticus asked.

"Is hard to explain..." Jumba was a little lost.

As he started to flashback, Atticus found himself traveling into the mad scientist alien's flashback to the creation of Stitch which was before his dream of the trial which led to their first adventure in Hawaii.

"This must be before the trial." Atticus said.

Jumba was working with his machines and laughed wickedly as he was creating his newest experiment.

"This must be how it all started." Atticus said.

Jumba kept laughing until then, but coughed as his laugh wasn't so easy on the throat, as his experiment was revealed. There was a tiny blue creature with antenna on its head, spikes on its back, and four arms and looked like a newborn infant had just been brought into the world.

"So cute," Jumba looked to his creation as it purred to him. "So fluffy even... WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!"

The experiment then snarled to him like a viciious monster despite being small and adorable.

"Whew," Jumba laughed at that then. "What a relief, your name is 626. Isn't that nice?"

"Yep, this is definitely how it all started." Atticus said.

"Oh, I know, I know," Jumba told his creation as it looked agitated about being locked up. "You want to get out and wreak some havoc, but your molecules need to be charged. That's most important part."

"Oh, so that's what Jumba meant about Stitch being charged..." Atticus said to himself in realization.

"Meanwhile, I've got surprise for you," Jumba told his creation which then excited him. "Close your eyes."

Stitch closed his eyes, but then opened one.

"Ah, no peeking!" Jumba saw that. "He cheats already..." he then chuckled in admiration like Stitch was his own son.

Stitch mumbled in his alien language and covered his eyes.

"He's even starting to pout like a son does when he thinks his father is being unfair." Atticus laughed.

"Ta-Da!" Jumba then showed a four-armed red outfit.

"Ooh!" Stitch beamed and clapped excitedly.

"If it's too big, I have it taken in," Jumba replied with a smile until he heard banging on the door. "Uh-Oh."

"Uh-Oh is right." Atticus said.

"Open up!" a voice demanded. "Intergalactic Police!"

"Is nobody home!" Jumba smiled and lied nervously. "Uh, check is in mail! ...I'm in the tub~"

The door was then broken down by officers who seemed to look like dinosaurs.

"You are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation!" one officer told Jumba as he was being restrained and the others went to unplug Stitch's molecule charge.

"No! Stop! Don't do that!" Atticus called out as his medallion glowed and where he somehow became part of Jumba's past now.

The alien officers didn't listen and ended up unplugging the charges, but mostly from surprise of Atticus's sudden appearance.

"Stop it, you're going to ruin everything!" Atticus told the cops.

"Listen to that creature who I haven't seen before!" Jumba agreed as he was gratefully worried for his experiment.

Atticus quickly rushed over to the plug and plugged it back in to save Stitch while fighting off some of the police. One cop then shoved Atticus against the wall and unplugged it.

"Stop that!" Atticus went to replug it in. "His molecules need to be charged!"

"We don't care; it must be unplugged!" One of the cops glared before cutting the plug in half.

"NO!" Atticus looked worried about that.

The room suddenly blinked red from an alarm as Stitch's structure was going down slowly.

'Warning, warning,' the computer alerted. 'Electromagnetic bonding incomplete.'

No, no, there's no telling what will happen," Jumba frowned as he was being taken away to the Grand Councilwoman. "Let me go, no! What will become of my little monstrosity?!"

Atticus started to vanish as the flashback ended from there.

"Now his circuits are going haywire!" Jumba then said to Pleakley as he remembered that horrible day.

"That's why he was freaking out in the house!" Pleakley replied in realization.

Atticus suddenly reappeared back in the room. "We have to recharge is molecular structure!" he then told them.

"We have to," Jumba nodded to the boy. "If it continues, his circuits will burn themselves out like supernova."

"So, c-can you... Can you fix him...?" Pleakley asked.

"I must, or my little Stitch will shut down for good..." Jumba replied as he watched the screen rather gravely.

"We'll help you in anyway we can." Atticus said.

"Much appreciated..." Jumba nodded.

"I'd hate to cut this short, but I better get Patch and Darla back to the hotel for the night..." Atticus said. "I'll be back though, don't worry, Jumba."

Jumba nodded again to the boy, highly appreciating the help.

Lilo was on her way up to her room to check on her pet, then looked over to Darla. "Are you going back to your hotel?"

"I wanna make sure Stitch is okay first." Darla replied.

"Okay." Lilo smiled.

Darla smiled back and joined her friend up the stairs. They came into the Hawaiian girl's bedroom and saw something blue sticking out from under the bed and saw that it had to be Stitch.

"I know what to do." Lilo told Darla in an attempt to cheer Stitch up.

"And what's that?" Darla asked.

"I wanna know too." Patch said, entering the room.

"Come on, I'll show you." Lilo led them into her and Stitch's room as the blue alien sulked underneath the bed, feeling ashamed for his behavior earlier tonight.

"Better hope this works." Patch said.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Lilo promised.

Soon, they all got under the bed and met Stitch who was nervous about seeing them due to his mishap earlier.

"Once there was a boy with big, puffy hair who loved meat loaf a lot," Lilo started to tell a story. "So he put the leftovers in his pillowcase. But that night, a buzzard flew in the window and tried to eat the meat loaf. Trashed the whole house. And do you know who that boy was?"

Patch and Darla didn't know the answer, they hoped Stitch would. Stitch looked curious himself.

"Elvis." Lilo revealed.

"What?!" the others asked in surprise.

"True story." Lilo then added.

Stitch thought about what was just said to him and eventually had a small smile. "I think Stitch feel better."

"Wow, that really worked." Patch smiled.

"What'd I tell you?" Lilo smiled.

"What does that story mean though?" Darla wondered.

"It means that even Elvis slipped up sometimes," Lilo explained. "But he never stopped trying, and neither can we."

This then gave Lilo and Stitch both an idea for their hula for the festival. "Elvis!"

"Looks like you two just found a dance to do." Darla said.

"Not yet," Lilo said. 'There's just one more thing."

"Well, I'll come see you tomorrow," Darla promised as she then left under the bed with Patch. "We better get back to the hotel."

"Be back here in 0600 hours." Lilo said like a drill sergeant.

"I'll try to be here at 6:00." Darla said.

Lilo nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Darla, Patch, and Atticus were then on their way back to the hotel.

"So, I found out what's up with Stitch and I'm going to help Jumba fix him before something horrible happens." Atticus said as he held Darla's hand.

"Please tell me you mean good fix and not the bad fix." Patch begged.

"Good fix," Atticus promised. "Sorry, Patch, I keep forgetting how you dogs hate that word."

"What does it mean to dogs when someone says fix/fixed?" Darla asked.

Patch shuddered. "Don't answer that."

"I'll tell you later." Atticus whispered to his little sister.

"Okay." Darla said.

They came into the hotel and were ready for bed. Atticus took out Darla's hair ribbon and brushed her curls down for her to sleep and told her what fixing meant to a dog as Patch was distracted by already falling asleep.

"Oh, my..." Darla shuddered.

"Yeah..." Atticus nodded back. "Now you see why Patch got like that?"

"Yeah, I do." Darla nodded.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, it's been a big day for us all." Atticus said once he put her bow up for the night.

"Okay." Darla yawned.

"Night, Darla." Atticus said.

"Night, Atticus..." Darla yawned and stretched.

Atticus soon started to do push-ups as Mo was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. 

Mo was finishing up flossing and untied her bandanna as she came out of the bathroom once she was ready, then smirked once she saw Atticus in action. "Oh, my~"

"Hey there, little lady." Atticus smirked.

Mo giggled. "Working hard or hardly working?"

"I don't get it." Patch said.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Atticus smirked as he then stretched and cracked his back to get some sleep.

"I was half asleep." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I need to hit the hay." Mo smiled sleepily.

"Okay, um, do you need any company?" Atticus asked.

Mo smirked to that.

"I mean, in case you have a bad dream..." Atticus said. "I mean... Remember when we first met and we slept in the junkyard together?"

"That's true..." Mo smiled in memory.

"Oh, go to bed together already." Patch smirked.

Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes. And with that, they all went to sleep for the night after a long day. Darla was going to have to wake up early so she could help Lilo and Stitch with their hula. Atticus and Mo soon shared a bed together and where for Mo, this was like every girl's dream as she was feeling her boyfriend's muscles and his strong chest.

Atticus held Mo gently in their sleep as they dozed off for the night. Captain Planet smiled as he was happy for them as he then covered them with a blanket since they forgot to do that. It was a peaceful night for all and Atticus just hoped he would be able to help Stitch in time before the blue alien would shut down for good which would not be good for anyone in the Pelekai household. Darla then woke up extra early so she could make it over to Lilo's house so she could help her friend find her hula for the festival. 

Patch soon woke up next and went with her. "You sleep okay, Darla?" he then asked.

"So sleepy..." Darla yawned. "Who knew 0600 hours was so early?"

"I did." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed firmly.

"Come on." Patch said.

The two then went to the Pelekai house.

Lilo let them in and held a toy magic wand like a staff and wore a helmet over her head and wore boots on her feet with a skull-tipped ring to look tough. "At ease."

Stitch then stood down with Patch and Darla with the collection of stuffed animals to pose as soldiers.

"When Elvis was in the army, he got things done," Lilo told the others as she then pointed with her wand to a map behind her. "Here's a map that shows every place that Elvis went to in Kauai. Our mission: go to these places, where the King will give us the idea for our hula."

"It shouldn't take that long." Darla said.

"Where do we go now?" Patch asked.

Lilo then sharply pointed. "To the hovercraft!"

They were now outside in their normal clothes and were on the streets as Lilo held a map in her hands.

"Hmph, thanks to a certain sister of mine, we'll have to walk." Lilo scoffed.

"Or I could use my magic to help us fly." Patch said.

"Hm?" Lilo looked curious.

Patch soon used his magic from his medallion/Pound Puppy tag to make them fly.

"Hang on tight." Darla told the others.

And with that, they flew around Kauai, following Lilo's map. 

They first came by a laundry-mat and came up to the window which had a pair of boxer shorts on display which were said to be worn by Elvis himself.

"Those must be dirty by now." Darla said.

Patch was slightly disgusted.

They came into the laundry-mat and explored as Lilo and Stitch tried to dance by the washers and driers which had clothes inside of them. Lilo danced on the floor while Stitch danced on top of the machines. However, Stitch bounced on a pile of clothes and his eyes then glowed and he landed onto a chubby woman's back and ripped the curlers out of her hair as he misbehaved again.

"Oh, no, not again." Patch said.

The woman hit Stitch with a broom as he laughed with the curlers in his head. After that, Stitch had to erase some goodness off of his level chart once he was back to normal for now.

They now tried to barber shop.

"This is the next place?" Darla asked.

"Yep." Lilo nodded as she looked to her map.

Stitch sat in the barber's chair as the barber pushed him up slightly and decided to do up his fur. Lilo then pointed to a picture of Elvis to tell the barber to give him that sort of hairdo.

"I hope this doesn't end badly." Patch said.

Darla bit her lip, not saying anything, but she had a feeling that it just might. The barber combed Stitch's fur on the top of his head and Stitch had sprayed cream on the sides of his face to make sideburns like Elvis's. He then wore his cloth like a cape and danced until suddenly he twitched and his eyes flashed green and he attached the barber with the shaver and shaved his mustache right off his face.

"Stitch!" Patch exclaimed before trying to get the blue alien off the barber.

Stitch was forced to erase more of his goodness level and he felt guilty.

They then tried the coffee shop as there were several cops there on break with their favorite snacks: Donuts.

"Now this, I can agree on," Darla smirked as she raised her donut with the cops ans she dipped hers into her coffee before grunting in disgust of the taste of coffee. "Yuck!"

"Coffee is for adults." Patch said as he had a grip on Stitch in case he would go crazy again.

"I can see why..." Darla stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Stitch managed to get loose and sent Patch flying in the air as he slid across the table, making the officers' coffee spill with their donuts. The cops looked in shock, then glared to Lilo since she had brought Stitch along and blamed her for that.

"We might need a little more help." Patch whispered to Darla.

"I know who can help with Stitch when he goes crazy." Darla said.

"Yes...?" Patch tilted his head as Stitch had to erase more goodness and they had two more stops of their tour of Elvis's stops in Kauai.

"We'll have to call Atticus." Darla said.

"Of course..." Patch nodded to that.

After the bakery, they had to run out because the alarm rang.

"Call Atticus now!" Patch told Darla as she started to bring out her cell phone as they ran out.

Darla took out her cell phone and called Atticus's number.

"You can't be center of the world, I'm center of the world!" Drell was playing tug-of-war against Atticus. "I'm the center of the world! I am! I am! I AM THE COW! I AM THE COW! I AM THE COW!" 

"Uh-huh," Atticus yawned as he was only holding onto his end of the rope with just one hand before he heard his phone ring and he answered it with his other hand. "Hello?" he then answered.

"Atticus, are you busy?" Darla asked. "We kinda got a tight situation down here." 

"Nah, I'm not busy, I'm just playing tug-of-war with Drell and it's about to be over with just one pull." Atticus said as he pulled the rope his way, sending Drell flying.

Drell yelled out and there was suddenly a shaking crash.

"What' wrong?" Atticus then asked.

"Stitch is going nuts, it's really worrying me." Darla replied. 

"I'll be right there." Atticus said,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Darla sounded relieved.

"See you soon," Atticus said before hanging up. "Drell...?"

Drell came back down and smiled to Atticus. "Nice work." 

"Thanks, Drell; I have to go, Stitch is going glowing green-eyed again." Atticus said before teleporting away.

Drell then nodded and went off to do his own thing.

Atticus soon appeared where Darla, Patch, Stitch, and Lilo were. They were still outside the bakery.

"Okay, Stitch, it's time to behave." Atticus firmly said as he picked up the blue alien. 

"Yeah, you are much stronger than me." Patch said to his owner.

"Don't worry, buddy, I got him," Atticus smiled. "So, where are you guys headed now?"

"We were going to the bench up the hill." Lilo said as she looked up from her map. 

"Okay? Any reason why?" Atticus asked.

"It's the exact bench where Elvis sat in 'Blue Hawaii'." Lilo replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"All right, lead the way then." Atticus said.

Lilo nodded and led the way as she followed her map. 

"As long as there are no people around it; we should be fine with Stitch not going crazy." Patch said.

"Trust me, this'll be a good spot." Lilo sounded positive. 

"If you say so." Atticus said.

They then went up the hill and came to a lone bench. Lilo told Stitch that it was where Elvis sat in Blue Hawaii.

Stitch sniffed the bench in response. "Oh, yeah, that's him."

Lilo then took her seat and dropped her jaw. "I can't believe it... My butt is in the shadow of the butt of Elvis Presley." 

"How can you be so sure?" Darla asked.

"Believe me," Lilo said.

Atticus then let Stitch sit next to Lilo and Darla, but kept a close eye on the blue alien. 

"Oh, yes..." Stitch said as he sat in the bench himself.

"Okay, Elvis, we're ready to receive an idea for our hula!" Lilo shouted to the heavens which then echoed. 

"So, how long is this going to take?" Atticus asked.

"However long it takes, Atticus..." Darla sighed as she felt this might take a while. "However long it takes..."

A while later, they were all still sitting in silence and then there came a chicken on the ground who clucked along and visited the bench.

"That's it, I've got it!" Lilo got an idea once she saw the bird. "Elvis is trying to do us to do a hula about a chicken!" 

"That sounds ridiculous." Darla said.

The hen squawked in confusion.

"No, he's not." Stitch said to Lilo.

"Well, there's plenty of other places on the map we can go to," Lilo said as she then heard thunder rumble. "We better hurry."

The map then rolled off the bench and the hen picked up and ran with it as it started to rain. 

"Drop that map!" Darla told the hen.

The hen then clucked and ran off with the map, making them then chase after it.

"That's not yours, you silly chicken!" Patch glared. 

"Someone grab that chicken!" Darla glared.

"Ugh, I hate hills..." Patch groaned as they chased the chicken as it started to rain. 

"Oh, great, it's raining!" Atticus also groaned.

"Why does it always rain whenever something's going on?" Patch complained. 

"I don't know." Stitch said before jumping towards the hen.

The hen managed to drop the map and it ended up in the middle of the road and before anyone could get to it, a truck ran it over.

"Aw, come on!" Darla whined. 

"Hey! You just ran over our map!" Atticus yelled at the truck.

Lilo picked up the map pieces and groaned in disappointment. Stitch did the same and threw a tantrum, but luckily, didn't overreact like with the green-eyed case. 

"Come on, let's get under a roof." Darla said.

They went to a nearby gas station so they wouldn't get soaked in the rain.

"We're sunk," Lilo sighed, then tried to cheer up Stitch for his own sake so he wouldn't be so easily put down as she then took out towels to dry them all with. "I know it's hard to keep the faith sometimes, but if you don't give up on Elvis, Elvis won't give up on you."

There was then Hawaiian singing heard by a couple of men who were relaxing in the shade. 

"What's that song you guys are singing?" Darla asked.

"Wait, I know that song!" Lilo piped up. "It's about the Hawaiian goddess Hi'iaka."

"Hey, that's right, Lilo!" one man smiled as he played the song with his friend. "That's a great story."

"Friendship, jealousy, death by molten lava," Lilo suddenly looked inspired. "Do you know what this means?!" 

"You just found you hula!" Darla smiled.

"Thank you, Elvis!" Lilo and Stitch beamed with hooting laughs.

Darla laughed and danced with them.

"We found our hula!" Lilo beamed as it instantly started to clear up from the light shower of rain. 

"I better check on Jumba and Pleakley," Atticus told his little sister. "If anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

"You got it." Darla nodded.

Atticus nodded back and went off to see the two aliens to help him out about Stitch's glitchy problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the hotel...

Drell sighed as he stared out into the ocean and started to feel a little lonely. He soon felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Heeeey!" he groaned as his eyes were covered. 

"Guess who~" A familiar female voice sang.

"Hilda...?" Drell asked, almost too hopefully. 

"Correct." Hilda smiled as she uncovered his eyes.

Drell smiled shyly to her. Hilda then spun him right around and made their eyes meet.

"What brings you here?~" Drell asked. 

"I heard from Gaia that you and the others were going to be here," Hilda said. "So I decided to come along."

"Well, there is a celebration coming up the Hawiians celebrate called 'May Day'." Drell smiled shyly. 

"Sounds romantic." Hilda smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it does..." Drell smiled shyly. 

"Wanna be my date to it?" Hilda smirked, standing on her tiptoes to be taller than him.

"D-D-Date...?" Drell smiled nervously. 

"Yeah." Hilda nodded.

Drell chuckled bashfully. "Well, I'd be honored to go with you~" 

"Excellent." Hilda smiled.

Drell smiled back. "So, um, how's the others?" he then asked, referring to Sabrina, Zelda, and Salem. 

"Oh, they're just fine, except Salem is now becoming rather annoying; complaining about his curse." Hilda said.

"Hilda, I'm sorry, but I can't decrease his sentence," Drell sighed as he slightly rolled his eyes. "I can't bend the rules for anyone." 

"I know." Hilda sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I could, I would..." Drell replied before muttering under his breath. "Besides, he's always annoying." 

"So, where are the others?" Hilda asked.

"Atticus went with Darla, Patch, Lilo, and Stitch about why I sent them here," Drell explained. "Mo's sight-seeing with Cherry, I'm just getting some veg time." 

"And I see Captain Planet is here as well." Hilda smiled as she saw him exercising while under the sun.

"Oh, yeah, he's here too," Drell then remembered. "Do you know how long until the Planeteers will meet Mo?" 

"You don't?" Hilda glanced at him.

"I kinda skip that stuff..." Drell shrugged. 

"Drell." Hilda sighed.

Drell shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

"Could you make a quick look in your crystal ball and find out?" Hilda asked.

Drell sighed and reached into his pocket and took out his crystal ball. "How long until the Planeteers show up?" he then asked, sounding rather disinterested. 

Drell's crystal ball showed him when the Planeteers would show up. There were five different kids from different regions shown.

"Yep, that's them." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Hilda remarked. "Well, it'll be an interesting show... Now, Drelly, that we're alone~..." she then smiled lustfully. 

"Ooh." Drell smirked lustfully.

"Just you and me..." Hilda purred. 

Drell soon used his magic to close the curtains and then the two of them got on a bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupid supercomputer..." Jumba grumbled as he tapped at his keyboard.

"Here, let me see that." Atticus offered.

"Very well." Jumba said.

"I know, Mom, but Jumba, Atticus, and I have been very busy." Pleakley said as he talked through a handheld communicator, then looked over. "Mom says hi."

"Tell her we say hi back." Atticus said while working on the computer.

Jumba mumbled and waved.

"They're waving," Pleakley continued. "I can't talk about it, Mom. It's top, top secret. I said I was sorry."

"That's it, that's it!" Jumba beamed once Atticus got the computer to work.

"I have to go, Mom, but I'll talk to you Sunday." Pleakley smile to Jumba's excitement.

"It should be smooth sailing from here." Atticus said.

"I finished plans for new fusion chamber that will recharge Stitch." Jumba smiled.

"Way to go!" Pleakley cheered.

"However, we don't have alien technology to build it." Jumba then said.

"Way to burst a bubble." Pleakley narrowed his eye in deadpan.

"We'll have to find primitive Earth machinery and just hope it works." Jumba suggested.

"Alright." Atticus said.

"No prob," Pleakley said. "I can get all those parts from the house."

Suddenly, an alarm blared.

"Oh, no..." Atticus said wide-eyed.

"What is it?!" Pleakley asked.

"Stitch is having another episode!" Jumba replied. "And they're getting worse by minute. Hurry, Pleakley. These parts are crucial to saving Stitch's life. Nothing can go wrong."

"I'll go with him." Atticus said.

Jumba nodded to him.

Atticus and Pleakley then came into the kitchen and spotted the toaster which was one of the things needed.

"Target sighted." Pleakley smirked.

Atticus soon went over to the toaster and unplugged it before coming back to Pleakley.

"Gotcha." Pleakley took the toaster.

Nani then came in the room.

"Oh, no, it's you!" Pleakley almost dropped it, then smiled nervously. "I mean, hi, Nani, having a good day?"

"What are you two doing with the toaster?" Nani asked.

"Uh, that's a really good question." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Guys, what's going on?" Nani eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, we were just about to-" Pleakley stammered.

"Pleakely, Atticus, hurry, we have to-Nani!" Jumba came in and slightly panicked.

Atticus soon came up with an idea even if it wasn't a big idea.

"To make toast!" Pleakley piped up about the toaster.

"Yay! Toast." Atticus added.

"T-Toast?" Jumba asked in confusion.

"Making toast," Pleakley nudged him. "We're making toast!"

"Just go with it." Atticus said.

"Who doesn't enjoy nice crispy piece of toast?" Pleakley smiled nervously. "Answer: nobody."

Nani glanced at them strangely at their little conversation about toast.

"Quick, run." Atticus whispered.

"I've gotta go to work, and boys?" Nani said on her way out. "Don't play with the toaster."

Atticus, Pleakley, and Jumba then took their leave. Pleakley saw David at the front door and decided to see him while Atticus and Jumba left with the toaster. Atticus stopped once he saw Pleakley not with them. Jumba took the toaster to his lab in his ship without them and told Pleakley to get rid of David since he was the Earth expert.

"Um, David, how's about we go out and have a guy-to-guy chat." Atticus suggested.

David sighed as he held flowers in his hand. "Okay."

Pleakley was about to say something until he saw them already walking away.

"Atticus, do you ever have trouble with a girl you really like?" David asked, despite the boy being much younger than he was.

"No, but I'm sure Nani will soon have time for you," Atticus said before getting an idea. "Like the festival."

"The festival?" David replied.

"Oh, surely you've heard of the May Day Festival where Lilo's school is going to preform." Atticus replied.

"Of course!" David smiled. "How could I have forgotten about the May Day Festival?"

"Love kinda clouds your mind." Atticus chuckled.

"It certainly does." David smiled.

"I sometimes get that way around Mo..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget the simpliest things when she's around."

"Guess even the strong and smart ones can be cloud minded when they are in love." David replied.

"You could say that." Atticus smiled.

David was a little jealous of Atticus.

"What's wrong, David?" Atticus asked.

"You sure are lucky Atticus to be the strongest man/teenage boy in the universe." David said.

"Oh, come on now..." Atticus smiled shyly.

"No really," David said. "I would give anything to be that strong."

"You should know that there's more to a guy than just muscles," Atticus said as he flexed his arm. "Sure, it's nice, but there are other great qualities... But if you really want some help in the strength department, I can help ya out."

"Really?" David smiled.

"You're my friend, I love doing things for my friends." Atticus smiled back.

"Great! Thanks." David smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"You're like the little brother I've always wanted." David said.

Atticus smiled shyly. "I get that a lot."

"So, when do we start?" David asked.

"Depends, what're you doing for the rest of the day?" Atticus replied.

"Well, I'll be seeing Nani later on; I hope this doesn't take long." David said.

"It won't take that long," Atticus said. "Just give me one of your arms."

"Um, why?" David asked.

"Just trust me." Atticus replied.

David shrugged and then held out an arm for the boy. Atticus soon started to work his magic as he started to massage David's arm. David did feel changes, but he wasn't hurt too bad and waited for Atticus to finish. He muscles and neck started to grow bigger until finally Atticus was done.

"Okay, there you go." Atticus let go.

"That's all?" David asked with his voice sounding strong.

"That's all," Atticus replied. "Now you just go out there and test yourself and be like-" he then took out his Elements of Harmony sword randomly. "By the Power of Friendship!" he then drew it out and was struck by lightning as he wore Canterlot Armor briefly. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

"Do I have to do that?" David asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to be funny." Atticus smirked.

"Well, that was funny." David laughed.

"Thanks..." Atticus said as he went back to normal and put his sword back.

"With these muscles, I feel like I'm invincible." David smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your new muscles, and don't worry about Nani," Atticus said. "She just has a hard time, keeping a job and raising her little sister."

"That would make sense why she's been so busy." David said.

"Don't worry, she'll have time for you, you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend." Atticus promised.

"You're right." David smiled.

"So, while we're waiting for Nani, why don't we go and test out your new strength?" Atticus smiled.

"Um, okay." David agreed.

Atticus smiled as he then went with David to test out the young man's new strength.

Nani was at work at the water rental area on the beach.

"Wow, look at the stroke of luck." Atticus smiled as he saw Nani from across the beach where she worked since they were now at the beach.

"Heh, small world." David chuckled sheepishly.

"This is your perfect chance to show her your new strength." Atticus said.

David nodded in agreement. They soon saw dumbbells, telling them that they were doing a strength contest at the beach.

"Again... Small world..." Atticus chuckled.

Nani did her work, but she couldn't help but glance to Atticus and David as they stumbled onto the beach. "What are they up to?"

Cherry and Mo were walking on the beach, but then Mo suddenly stopped.

Cherry ran against her and fell down onto the ground. "What the heck, Mo?!"

Mo was staring at Atticus.

Cherry soon looked where Mo was looking. "Of course..." she mumbled in deadpan.

"I hope he takes his shirt off~" Mo gushed.

Cherry rolled her eyes. And where Mo's hopes were answered. Mo gushed and went all geeky fan girl over Atticus.

"I'm outta here..." Cherry stalked away as Mo was having her drool fest over Atticus.

"Ready to show your new strength/muscles?" Atticus asked David.

"I think so." David was a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Atticus assured him.

David smiled to Atticus. The two then decided to lift the weights.

Nani was still working, but she then stepped away to have a word with David, feeling bad for just abandoning him on her doorstep after she had to come to work before he could have a chance to ask her out on a date. She soon got surprised as she saw how strong David was as he lifted up dumbbells like they were nothing. "Oh, David~..."

David smiled to that. "Oh, hey, Nani, didn't see you there."

"Listen, I'm getting off at 5:00," Nani started. "Wanna get some dinner?"

"That would be great." David smiled.

Pleakley wore an Earth female disguise and decided to help David with his problem which made Atticus groan as the one-eyed alien made his way over in a ridiculous girl outfit and wrapped her around David. "He has plans." he said as he overheard Nani asking David out as he planned to use jealousy to get David closer to Nani.

"No, he doesn't." Mo said before dragging Pleakley away from David.

"Hey!" Pleakley frowned to Mo. "How dare you?! I am a new exchange student on the island and I want to be welcomed by a big, strong handsome man!"

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Nani." David said.

"And as for the exchange student AKA Pleakley, me and Mo handle him/her." Atticus said.

"You do that..." Nani agreed with that.

Atticus and Mo soon left with Pleakley so he wouldn't ruin the moment David and Nani were having.

"What are you two doing?!" Pleakley glared to them.

"What're we doing?" Mo glared back. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to make Nani jealous so she likes David obviously." Pleakley replied as he flaunted his blonde wig.

"You clearly know nothing about true love." Mo said.

"Excuse me, but I am an Earth expert." Pleakley replied.

"No offense, Pleakley, but I think we know a little more about Earth and Earth creatures than you do..." Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

Pleakley was about to make a remark, but they did have a good point. Atticus and Mo smirked to him. Pleakley then walked off.

"Something tells me he won't quit..." Atticus said.

Mo nodded in agreement.

Drell and Hilda gasped as they were lying down next to each other after sharing their love and affections for each other.

"Wow, that was amazing..." Hilda smiled dreamily. "You haven't lost your touch."

"No, I haven't." Drell smirked.

Hilda leaned against him with a smirk. "Why did I hate you after leaving you at the altar those years ago?"

"Because you didn't know why..." Drell held her in his arm. "And I'm very sorry about that... This was before instant messaging."

"That's true..." Hilda had to agree.

They soon saw someone's shadow outside the window.

"Hm?" Drell looked up as he held Hilda close under the covers.

And where they saw Captain Planet's shadow being shown from behind the curtains. Drell and Hilda's eyes widened. Captain Planet came to them and his jaw dropped at the sight. Drell and Hilda smiled nervously and blushed as they were caught in the act slightly, but were covered under their covers.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Captain Planet asked.

"Kinda...?" Hilda smiled nervously.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Captain Planet smiled nervously before leaving the room.

Hilda and Drell looked to each other sheepishly. Hilda giggled shyly and cutely.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile with Darla, Lilo, Patch, and Stitch...

"So, Lilo, what's this story about the Hawaiian goddess?" Patch asked.

"This is how the story goes, guys," Lilo narrated as she practiced the dance with Stitch. "Once, there was a beautiful goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lohi'au. They were as close as two people could be."

"I like how it starts." Darla smiled.

Lilo and Stitch then accidentally hit each other's heads in their dancing and fell back on the floor together.

"Ooh." Patch winced slightly.

"Oops." Stitch replied.

"But one day, Pelé, the volcano goddess, grew jealous of their friendship," Lilo then continued as they then made their costumes for their hula, unknowing that Pelé was actually an ancestor of hers and she was destined to become the next volcano goddess. "So she took Lohi'au and threw him into a volcano filled with molten lava."

"Oh, my..." Darla frowned.

"Hi'iaka discovered his body in a cavern by a sea cliff, and she stayed with him, praying to the gods to bring Lohi'au's spirit back," Lilo then concluded the story as she continued to practice with Stitch. "And it worked! Her love brought him back to life, proving that love is more powerful than death."

"It sure is." Patch smiled.

Darla gave Lilo a hug as she decided to get back to the hotel. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, good luck with your hula."

"You too, I can't wait to see your dress at the festival." Lilo hugged her back.

"Oh, trust me; it's going to be unlike anything you've seen." Patch said.

Lilo and Stitch smiled and went inside their house for the night as Darla and Patch were on their way back to the hotel.

"I hope they like my dress..." Darla smiled as she put her Sailor Scout dress to be ready for the festival.

"Of course they will." Patch smiled.

Darla hugged the puppy. "I'm so excited, my first dance festival!"

"I can't wait for it either." Patch said.

Cherry came over to see them as she held a box filled with chicken wings. "Hey, guys, David won this strongman competition on the beach and let me keep the wings."

"Sounds like Atticus's handiwork." Patch said.

"Yep..." Cherry said as she then sat down and opened the box and gnawed on the wings.

"How much of a chance do I have of her sharing some of those chicken wings with me?" Darla asked Patch.

"I have no idea." Patch shrugged.

Cherry kept eating most of the wings, appearing to be very hungry for them.

"I guess slim..." Darla winced.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Eventually, Atticus and Mo came through the door.

"Man, I'm starving, can we order a pizza?" Mo asked.

"Drell never said we couldn't..." Atticus shrugged sheepishly.

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back and decided to order a pizza for their dinner. 

"Where is Drell anyway?" Patch asked.

There was then a squeal and thumping heard in the other room.

"Hey!" Cherry walked over and opened the door. "KEEP IT DOWN IN TH--" she then slammed the door shut, leaned against it, and turned bright red in her face and looked extremely nervous.

"What did you see?" Atticus asked.

"Something that I cannot unsee..." Cherry sounded traumatized. "There's only way to forget about this!'" she then took out a tiny device and clicked it, sending a flash into her eyes and smiled peacefully. "Ah, I don't know why, but I feel so relieved..." she then said in zen. "But I feel like I'm missing something..." she then turned around and opened the door again and screamed, doing the same thing she just did before.

"I suggest we get her away from the door." Patch said.

The others nodded as Cherry wiped her memory again and the others moved her away from the door.

Atticus ordered a plain cheese pizza so they could all agree on it and even ordered extra wings and cheesy bread sticks.

"Aloha, everyone," Drell smiled as he came out in his robe. "Isn't it a great day to be alive? Oh, hi, Cherry..."

Cherry yelped and was nervous around him as usual.

Drell then gave her a fluffy hug and picked her up, nuzzling against her. "Oh, this is a great day!"

"Drell, are you feeling okay?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I'm absolutely wonderful, thank you for asking!" Drell beamed as he held out his arms and dropped Cherry hard on the floor. "Oops! You okay, Cherry? I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Since when?" Cherry groaned in misfortune.

"Drell, you're acting a bit strange." Mo said.

"I'm just so happy..." Drell replied, then plucked a flower, sniffed t once and then put it into his pocket for safe keeping. "What a lovely day."

"Uh, Drell, we ordered a pizza and put it on your tab." Atticus said.

"That's nice..." Drell smiled.

"Erm, Drell, your robe looks fluffy." Darla tried.

"Thank you, dear." Drell smiled still.

"Hey, Drell, have you gained weight?" Cherry smirked. "I think you just gave China another earthquake."

Atticus and the others waited for Drell's response.

Drell seemed to crack up laughing and slapped Cherry on the back. "Oh, my gosh, Cherry, you are so funny!"

"Ow..." Cherry winced at that.

"You know, I never noticed how funny you are..." Drell picked Cherry up again. "You deserve another hug!"

"No, no, no!" Cherry wiggled, but it was too late, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Okay, what the heck happened in that room?" Mo asked, pointing to the room Drell just came out of.

"Oh, you kids will understand when you're older..." Drell smiled.

Hilda came out of the room, wearing Drell's shirt which was of course way too big for her, but she didn't mind or care. 

"Hilda!" Drell dropped Cherry again and ran over to the witch woman he adored.

Cherry crawled across the floor and gasped. "I think I miss the old Drell..."

"At least he isn't hurting you intentionally." Atticus said.

"Yeah," Darla added. "Can't you accept that?"

"Yeah, but he's cuddling, it's so creepy..." Cherry shuddered.

"Just be happy he isn't being mean." Darla said.

"I don't know..." Cherry sounded nervous.

Hilda giggled as she plucked petals off of a flower. "He loves me, I love him, he loves me, I love him~..."

"Wow." Mo said.

"Something weird is going on, I've heard of inseparable couples, but this is ridiculous..." Patch felt something off.

"Yeah, it's almost as if something hit them with one of Cupid's love arrows." Atticus said.

"This isn't normal affection..." Mo had to agree.

"We better bring them to Jumba; I know this is sudden, but I think he might have an idea of what's going on with them." Atticus said.

"But what about the pizza?" Cherry frowned hungrily.

"Would you rather like for these two to keep acting like this while we're eating?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed. "Fine..."

"You guys go, I should practice for tomorrow." Darla said as she took out her Moon Staff.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"I'll help you with your dance." Patch smiled.

"Mahalo, Patch." Darla thanked in Hawaiian.

"You're welcome." Patch nodded.

Darla put on her dress and decided to practice making a dance out of the Sailor Scouts so she could show everyone at school tomorrow before the festival. Atticus decided to carry Drell and Hilda straight to Jumba. Drell and Hilda giggled as they stared at each other. Cherry opened the pizza box and was about to take a slice.

"Cherry!" Mo called and gestured for her to come right now.

"Darn..." Cherry groaned and put the slice down and ran to catch up with them.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while, they finally arrive at the former evil scientist's lab.

"This kinda reminds me of when Big Mac and Cheerilee were under that love poison..." Cherry said as she tried to separate Drell and Hilda from each other who seemed to be begging to be close to each other again.

"Okay, Jumba, explanation, right now." Mo said.

"What is it now?" Jumba sighed as he was more worried about Stitch right now.

"Drell and Hilda are going nuts!" Cherry yelped as she struggled keeping the two apart. "You gotta help us!"

Drell and Hilda then squashed Cherry as they kissed and cuddled with each other.

"Cherry, you're supposed to keep them apart!" Atticus called.

Cherry muffled and struggled. Jumba sighed since he didn't have time for this. They soon got their answer when they saw someone with wings and diaper fly in, trying to look for something.

Cherry broke out of the cuddle and gasped for air, then narrowed her eyes to the others. "Oh, don't everybody help me from my crippling claustrophobia at once."

"Oh, no, looks like two of my arrows hit these two." The fairy said.

"Cupid..." the others recognized.

Cherry stood up and dusted herself clean. "All right, buddy, change these two back to normal before I lose my mind!"

"Aww, does someone need a hug?~" Drell's voice called.

Cherry screamed and ran for her life and Drell then giggled and chased her.

"Let me guess, he's not usually like that, right?" Cupid asked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Sorry, I meant to hit someone else..." Cupid replied. "Let me fix that..."

"PLEASE!" Cherry wiggled as Drell held her into a tight, cuddling hug.

"I love you, Cherry~..." Drell smiled.

Cupid soon hit Drell and Hilda with Anti-Love arrows which would turn them back to normal.

"Thank you." Cherry said to Cupid.

Cupid saluted and then went off.

Drell dusted himself clean and walked away from Cherry. "Hmph!"

"Do I even want to know?" Hilda asked.

"Eh, it's just business, lady, don't worry about it." Cupid patted her on the head.

"Cupid accidentally hit you two with his love arrows." Atticus said.

"But... We are in love..." Hilda said, then smiled to the warlock. "Aren't we?"

"I know I am..." Drell purred into her ear. 

Hilda shook a chill down her spine with a grin.

"Yeah, those two arrows were really prototypes of my love poison arrows." Cupid smiled sheepishly.

"Love poison?" Cherry asked. "You mean like that potion where it makes two people fall insanely in love with each other that they can't focus on anything else or be stopped?"

"Yep." Cupid nodded.

"Well, be careful next time." Atticus said.

"Right, see you all later." Cupid saluted and teleported away.

"Well, we better get going." Hilda said.

"Please..." Jumba sounded like he wanted to get rid of them. "All of you! Except for you, Atticus, you be staying right here in case I'll be needing you."

"Okay." Atticus said.

The others then left as Atticus stayed behind as told.

"Finally, pizza..." Cherry rubbed her hands together and licked her lips.

Drell grabbed the box and ate the pizza.

"Heeeey...' Cherry frowned.

"That's for calling me fat." Drell said with his mouth full, making food fly onto her face as he ate the pizza right in front of her.

"Oh, you remember that?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell smirked as he kept eating the pizza. 

"No hard feelings, right?" Cherry ducked down.

"Five more years of bad luck." Drell said.

"But!" Cherry squeaked.

"Would you like it to be ten years?" Drell asked.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought..." Drell said, then shoved the bill in her face. "Pay for this, will you?"

Cherry took it and sighed as she suffered more of his abuse.

"Wow." Mo said.

"Atticus, wherever you are, come back soon..." Cherry sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are we almost done?" Atticus asked Jumba.

"Just needing to put devices together and can test once put together." Jumba replied. 

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Jumba continued to work with Atticus for the machine as they were almost there.

The next day, Darla, Patch, Lilo, and Stitch were now on their way to the hula school. Darla had her Sailor Scout dress and her brooch on.

"Break a leg." Patch told Darla.

Darla smiled to him as they went inside the school. "Thanks, Patch." she said.

"No problem." Patch smiled back.

"You like our costumes?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, Lilo, I love your outfit!" Darla gushed. "It's so tropically gorgeous!" 

"Aw!" Lilo smiled.

"You okay?" Darla asked.

Lilo looked slightly nervous. "What if I forget the moves and Myrtle laughs at me? And I get mad and-- and pound her?" she then looked to her pet as she suddenly got overwhelmed. "You gotta help me, Stitch. I need you."

"We do together." Stitch soothed her.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"It'll be okay, Lilo, you guys just get ready." Darla soothed.

"Oh, Darla, wow, I love your dress!" Elena walked over with a smile. "It looks like something I read in a comic book once." 

"Oh, thank you, I've had this for a while." Darla smiled.

Elena smiled back.

"Elena, let's go!" Myrtle sharply called.

"I'm coming!" Elena called back and went back over to Myrtle, but looked over shyly to Darla and Lilo as she went back to Myrtle's posse.

Darla's brooch soon glowed white and shined brightly at Myrtle's posse so they could make their own decisions and not do whatever Myrtle wanted and wouldn't always come to her whenever she called on them. The three girls suddenly felt slightly different, but they didn't do or say anything for a while.

"That's a lovely dress, Darla, did you make it yourself?" Moses asked.

"You could say it's a family heirloom." Darla replied. 

"Well, whatever dance you will be doing at the festival; you'll look lovely doing it." Moses smiled.

"Oh, you." Darla giggled shyly.

Lilo decided to go first with Stitch and came on stage. "Our hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death." she then told the audience.

"Oh, brother." Myrtle rolled her eyes. She saw that her posse wasn't agreeing with her for once. She glared to them slightly.

"The great goddess Hi'iaka-- that's me--, and the brave and handsome mortal Lohi'au... That's Stitch!" Lilo introduced.

However, Stitch did not come on his cue.

"I said, the handsome mortal Lohi'au!" Lilo tried again. "Oh, handsome mortal?!"

"Stink-o-rama." Myrtle scoffed.

Patch growled and wanted to bite her, but he would get into trouble if he did.

"Stitch, get out here!" Lilo hissed slightly.

Stitch rolled out in a ball shape, not in costume, and started to act up. 

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Lilo asked as Myrtle laughed while the other girls only looked concerned and didn't laugh along with Myrtle for a change. 

"Oh, no, Patch, Stitch is acting up again, quick, go and try to hold him still until he's back to normal." Darla whispered.

"I'll try to see what I can do." Patch nodded and rushed up onto the stage to get to Stitch. 

And where he got to the blue alien in time as Stitch started to growl.

"Stitch, stop this!" Patch glared to the blue alien. "You know better than this!" 

Stitch started to act like how he used to before Lilo trained him.

"Stich!" Patch barked aggressively.

Stitch threw Patch off and then started to attempt to destroy the hula school. Patch continued to try and stop Stitch. Moses tried to control Stitch, but it seemed to be no use. The girls were very scared and worried of Stitch's behaivor. 

"Quick, everyone outside!" Darla told them.

The others rushed outside.

"Lilo, you will not be allowed to rehearse at this halau again!" Moses told Lilo firmly due to Stitch's behavior and slammed the door shut.

Lilo breathed softly at that in heartbreak as Stitch was then simmering down slightly. 

"Finally." Patch panted.

Stitch saw the mess he made and tried to apologize to Lilo. "Lilo, I... I..."

Lilo glared to him and ran off to get back home. 

"She just needs to blow off some steam." Patch said.

"Patch... I hurting everyone, but... I don't mean to..." Stitch frowned. 

"I know." Patch frowned.

"I want to make it better..." Stitch said. 

"What do you think you'll do?" Patch asked.

"Stitch... Do good things to say sorry to people?" Stitch suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Patch said.

"Patch watch Stitch?" Stitch smiled so he would have a witness. 

"You know it." Patch smiled before curling up his front right paw. 

"Uh, sorry." Stitch said about hurting Patch earlier.

"It's okay." Patch smiled before holding out his paw.

Stitch held out his clawed paw with a smile. "Shake?"

"Nah, this time fist bump." Patch smiled.

Stitch balled up his paw and bumped with Patch. 

"Alright, let's go out there and see you do good deeds." Patch smiled.

Stitch smiled back and the two went to spend the day together. Lilo decided to practice her hula alone as the two went off together.

Cherry was polishing Drell's shoes against her will in the room. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I said so," Drell replied as he read his newspaper. "You dont' want me to tell the others a certain secret of yours, would you?"

"Pfft, I have no secrets." Cherry scoffed. 

"Oh, really?" Drell smirked.

"Yes..." Cherry replied as she then finished polishing his shoes. "Okay, I'm done, I'm not doing anything else for you like some helper monkey!" 

"Alright, alright." Drell smirked.

Cherry then walked off.

"I guess I'll have to keep my mouth shut about you wishing Atticus never met Mo." Drell then said.

Cherry gasped and zipped back, covering his mouth with her hands. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" 

This caused for him to smirk again.

"What do you want?" Cherry moaned in defeat. 

Drell soon gave her a list.

Cherry took the list. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Drell reached over and grabbed the phone to call Atticus's cell.

"Ugh, fine!" Cherry groaned and went off. 

"I always knew that secret would work to my advantage." Drell said.

"I HATE YOU!" Cherry yelled out. 

"Whatever." Drell said.

Cherry growled slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Stitch and Patch went to the places they went to to help find Lilo's hula idea to make up for the misfortunes he caused the people due to his breakdowns. And where Patch would fill in the good chart for every good deed Stitch did. Stitch hummed an Elvis song to himself as he did his good deeds to make up for what he had unintentionally been doing lately. 

Patch was liking what he saw. And so did the people who Stitch was catering to. Stitch even collected the hair that fell to the floor and collected it, spat right onto it to glue it together, and put it onto the bald barber's head. Patch winced in disgust, but still had to put that as a good deed. Stitch smiled once they finished.

"Excellent," Patch smiled to Stitch. "I'm so proud of you." 

"We go show Lilo." Stitch smiled.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" Patch smiled back and went to the Pelekai house with him. 

And where they were excited to show Lilo the accomplishment they made.

"The great goddess Hi'iaka, that's me, and the brave mortal Lohi'au, whoa, that's also me..." Lilo tried to do her hula all by herself, but then fell with her ukulele and fell flat on the floor in failure. "Were best friends..."

"Lilo, Lilo, look!" Stitch rushed to show Lilo the good news. "I'm all good now! No more badness!"

Lilo tried to ignore him, then crumbled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. "Stitch, just get outta here... Fuzzball..."

Stitch gasped at that, then glared to the girl as she tried to tune him out. "No, you out!" he then started to argue. 

"Now, now, you two, let's just calm down." Patch said.

Lilo and Stitch got into an argument about who should leave, then Lilo decided to leave first and Stitch chased after her.

"Who took my hair--" Nani noticed something missing. "WHO TOOK MY HAIR DRYER?!" She soon heard an argument going on.

Stitch then trapped Lilo behind one door. 

"This isn't working." Patch sighed.

"Open the door, trog!" Lilo banged on the door.

"Who's there?~" Stitch laughed.

"Stitch, open the door." Nani demanded.

"Okay." Stitch then let go of the door and Lilo rolled out from it. 

"Seriously?" Patch asked Stitch, unimpressed.

"What is up with you two?" Nani tried to separate Lilo and Stitch as they acted like bickering siblings. 

"I have no idea." Patch said.

The two then started do the 'I'm not touching you' thing which was very annoying with them. 

"Would you two please stop fighting?!" Patch barked.

"Why are you fighting?!" Nani asked.

"Because he ruins everything!" Lilo snarled.

"Not my fault!" Stitch replied.

"Then whose fault is it?!" Lilo glared. 

"I don't even know who's fault it is!" Patch exclaimed.

"That is IT!" Nani snarled. "Go to your room and make up like loving friends!"

"You're gross." Lilo scoffed.

"Stupid Head." Stitch retorted.

"Keep walking." Nani firmly told them. 

The two of them soon went up to their room.

Patch sighed to Lilo and Stitch. "What is going on around here?" he then decided to just go back to the hotel for the night. But he then decided that maybe he should stick around to see how this goes.

Lilo and Stitch were in their room and had their backs to each other as they were angry from the argument they had. Patch soon had a thought of what might end the argument as he brought over the crumbled up goodness results over to Lilo. 

Stitch couldn't find himself to keep angry with Lilo and decided to say something. "Stitch sorry." he then apologized.

"We said we were gonna be good," Lilo replied. "I needed you, Stitch."

Patch soon uncrumbled the good deed chart and showed it to Lilo.

"Stitch good again." Stitch pointed to the chart.

Lilo took the chart and took a look at it and looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you promise to be good, I'll give you one more chance, but I want you to promise." she then said to her alien pet.

"Oh, yeah." Stitch smiled and promised in his alien language.

Patch smiled at the sight.

"You get the costumes, and I'll get the record player." Lilo smiled as she then went downstairs.

Patch soon helped Stitch with the costumes.

"Stitch good," Stitch smiled as he picked up one mask. "Good, good, good..."

Patch smiled, but then looked worried as Stitch's eyes glowed green. "Oh, no, not again..." he then said out of worry.

Lilo came back up with her record player with a hopeful smile. "We are ready!" she then gasped to see her room was nearly all tore up. "Stitch!"

"Lilo..." Stitch said softly.

"Everything's ruined..." Lilo sounded disappointed. She began to look around for Patch until she saw him dizzy and on the wall.

"I... I sorry..." Stitch came to Lilo.

"I don't know why I ever believed you." Lilo glared to him.

"Something wrong with Stitch." Stitch frowned.

"I know what's wrong with you," Lilo sneered. "You're bad, and you'll always be bad," she then gasped once she saw Patch looked hurt. "Oh, my goodness!"

"I'm okay," Patch said out of dizziness before falling off the wall. "I'm still okay."

Stitch felt so bad about what he had done and ran off to leave the room, feeling he couldn't be around them any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile in Jumba's lab...

"Three... Two... One! Ta-Da!" Jumba beamed. "There it is, Pleakley and Atticus, the fusion chamber, the only thing that can save Stitch."

"Wahoo! We did it!" Atticus cheered.

"It's amazing!" Pleakley beamed.

"Just another work of genius." Jumba smiled smugly.

"It sure is." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, oh, can I switch it on?" Pleakley begged. "Please, please?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no," Jumba warned him. "That is extremely delicate machine. It takes superior mind."

"Come on, turn it on." Atticus said.

Jumba smiled and clicked on his device. The three smiled in excitement as the machine glowed at first.

"Heh, thanks to me, crisis is over." Jumba smiled smugly.

"Yep, nothing can go wrong now." Atticus smiled.

However, as if on cue as he said that, the machine broke down and stopped working. The three coughed as they saw the machine broke on its own somehow.

"What the?!" Atticus asked out of shock.

"What happened?" Pleakley asked as he coughed.

"That's it, Pleakley, and Atticus," Jumba frowned. "It's over. I-I can't build a new fusion chamber."

"Sure you can," Pleakley assured. "Just like you built the first one!"

"I didn't build first one!" Jumba admitted. "I ordered it... From catalog."

"A catalog?!" Atticus asked out of shock.

"And now there is no hope for my little creation," Jumba heaved a mourning sigh. "Jumba has failed family."

"So you didn't build the first fusion chamber. So what?" Pleakley spoke up. "You still built Stitch, didn't you? Well, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Jumba admitted.

"So then if you built him, can't you built a fusion chamber? I mean you are Jumba Jookiba: the world's greatest scientist." Atticus smiled.

"No, I--Heh,..." Jumba smiled bashfully to that. "I don't like to brag..."

"Well, see?" Pleakley encouraged. "That's why you're the only one who can do it."

Jumba looked to them and then his computer to track Stitch's molecule level. "Pleakley, my wrench."

Pleakley quickly handed Jumba a wrench. It was building time.

Patch came back to the hotel and winced as he saw Drell and Hilda were cuddling each other again. "Are you guys on that love poison again?"

"I'm just cuddling with the love of my life..." Drell said as he had his arm over Hilda.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

"Everything okay, Patch?" Hilda asked.

"Stitch acted up again after Lilo gave him a second chance and he threw me against the wall." Patch replied softly.

"Did his eyes glow green?" Drell asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes, they did." Patch replied.

"Oh, no, his death is coming closer." Drell frowned.

"Death..." Patch's face paled at the word. 

"Oh, surely something can help the poor dear." Hilda said to Drell.

"The only way is if Jumba, Pleakley, and Atticus can get that machine they are working on to turn on so then it can recharge Stitch." Drell said.

"I'll go pray." Patch said as he then went off.

"Smart decision." Drell said.

Hilda hugged Drell in response as Patch went off. Drell hugged her back.

Darla had fallen asleep in the other room with her Sailor Scout dress on. Patch came in to see Darla asleep with her dress on, telling him that she must have been practicing all day. Darla smiled in her sleep.

Patch went into a praying position and looked up into the night sky. "Are you there, Annabelle? It's me, Patch..." he began. "Listen, I know you're all busy up there in Heaven, especially with Mr. Itchy staying by your side while Charlie is with Sasha and David in San Francisco, but please, help my friend Stitch... He really needs it... Please, just let him be okay. Lilo needs him." He then made his paw do a cross with his right paw.

One star seemed to shine brighter than the others in the night sky.

We are then shown the dog heaven with the angel dogs and Annabelle.

"We have a prayer in process from one of our noble Earth Guardian Angels." Annabelle told the others.

"What's the prayer say, Annabelle?" Itchy asked.

"It's from Patch Pongo," Annabelle reported.

"Oh, he's such a good kid," Itchy smiled. "What's up with him?"

"He says he's worried about Experiment 626 who he sacrificed himself for during his last adventure in Hawaii," Annabelle reported. "Apparently Stitch doesn't have a lot of time left and Patch wants him to live because... The girl, Lilo Pelekai, needs him."

"Well, I'm sure we can try our best to keep Stitch from dying, right?" Itchy asked.

"We can only try, we'll help in Stitch's final hours, for the sake of Patch." Annabelle nodded.

"Thank goodness." Itchy smiled.

"We'll have to work extra hard," Annabelle nodded. "I feel this won't be the last time we'll help Patch and vice versa."

"What do ya mean, Annabelle?" Itchy asked.

"Let's just say this coming Christmas will be one to never forget." Annabelle hinted.

"Good to know." Itchy smiled.

"And where you will be visiting Charlie and the others." Annabelle smiled.

Itchy's eyes seemed to glow for that.

"Hold on, Patch, my dear," Annabelle smiled as she put her paw on the orb which showed Patch's image of him praying to Gabriel and her themselves as he really hoped this would work. "Your prayer will be answered sooner than you think."

Patch soon helped Darla out of her dress. Darla barely struggled, but she was still asleep. Patch then carefully took the dress, folded it up, and put i t away for Darla so it wouldn't get wrinkled or crumpled by the time of the festival. After doing that, Patch put Darla to bed.

"Good night, Darla..." Patch smiled to the girl, then licked her good night.

Darla started to doze of to sleep. Patch smiled and then decided to get some sleep himself.

Atticus gasped as he came through the front door and cracked his back as he walked along. "Man, I'm exhausted." He soon went over to his and Mo's bed.

Mo was turned to the other side. Atticus yawned and crawled into the bed. Mo then turned over and grabbed him into a tight hug with a sleepy smirk. Atticus smirked back before he fell asleep. The two then seemed to cuddle with each other as they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

After Patch fell asleep, he started to have a vision. He shivered slightly and tossed and turned as he saw the vision in his sleep. And where he saw Stitch trying to leave the planet due to his behavior.

Lilo was begging for Stitch to come back, but Stitch told her that he could never come back. But before he could reach for the hyper-drive stick; his system started to shut down again as he started to yell out in pain.

"STITCH!" Patch panicked for his alien friend.

And where Stitch soon started to crash land.

"Stitch!" Patch tried to help.

The ship was shaking and going out of control. And where it crash landed, luckily Stitch survived the crash, but he looked like he was going to die soon.

"Oh, please be okay..." Patch covered his eyes with his paws, then looked through them to see that Stitch had survived the crash. "Oh, thank goodness." He then see Lilo put Stitch inside the fusion chamber and closed it once the blue alien was inside it and then turned it on as she saw that Stitches system was almost completely gone. "Oh, no..." his heart slightly broke at the sight.

And where even though the machine was working, Stitch's system didn't seem to be going up.

"No..." Patch's eyes began to tear up.

Stitch's family came to see him and they looked rather broken to see that he didn't have much time left. And where soon enough Stitch's eyes closed completely before he stop breathing. The levels seemed to drop down completely. Lilo held Stitch in her arms and she began to cry. Patch didn't seem to like this vision at all. He wished and hoped he would wake up soon as this felt like a nightmare come true. This seemed to go on for a while until Lilo started to talk to Stitch even if he was dead.

"Poor Lilo..." Patch said to himself. "First her parents... And now Stitch... I wish there was something I could do..."

"Stitch, you're my heart." Lilo said out of sadness.

Patch sniffled.

"You're my ohana..." Lilo broke down.

Everyone soon started to mourn over the loss of Stitch and where unknown to any of them; the screen started to show Stitch's systems starting to go up. 

"Huh?" Patch saw that and looked very hopeful. The clouds in the sky opened up and there seemed to be a golden glow from the Heavens which shined down on Stitch as Lilo showed that she truly loved the alien like her own family. And where he could see that Lilo was glowing as Stitch was being brought back to life. "Oh!" he then smiled up into the Heavens, seeing that his prayer had to had been answered. "Thank you, Annabelle!"

Annabelle shook her head before pointing to Lilo.

"What?" Patch asked.

Annabelle had him look to the little Hawaiian girl.

Patch turned his head to Lilo. "You mean... Lilo brought Stitch back to life?" He then started to remember the story Lilo told him and Darla.

'Patch, do you remember the story of the hula that Lilo taught you?' a booming, baritone voice asked in the puppy's head.

"Uh, who are you?" Patch asked. "Mother, your voice has changed..."

'I'm not your mother, my boy...' the voice replied. 'I am the dog creator of all things canine.'

"Oh, my Gabriel!" Patch's eyes widened.

'Precisely...' the voice confirmed.

"This is awesome! And yes, I do remember." Patch nodded.

'What does this tell you?' Gabriel then asked the puppy.

"That Lilo was right and love is more powerful than death." Patch smiled.

'Exactly.' Gabriel smiled.

Patch smiled back.

'That and Lilo has unknowingly used her powers for good,' Gabriel told the boy. 'Lilo doesn't know it yet, but she is descended from Pele the volcano goddess herself.'

"Ohh, so that's why Lilo was glowing; she was using her powers to bring Stitch back to life." Patch smiled.

'That's right, my boy,' Gabriel replied. 'Her parents were also channeling her from beyond the beyond.'

"You mean they were helping her from Heaven?" Patch asked.

'Exactly,' Gabriel replied. 'Jose and Layla miss their family very much and seeing them happy matters very much to them.'

"I can tell," Patch said. He then sighed softly. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and save them from getting in that accident or bring them back into Lilo and Nani's lives."

Gabriel soon sent Patch a note with lyrics of a song Lilo's mother used to sing.

Patch took it. "What's this?"

'Every time Lilo or Nani would feel down, their mother used to sing that song to them, I am trusting you to keep it for an emergency.' Gabriel informed.

"I'll keep it close." Patch said before seeing his medallion/Pound Puppy tag glow as the song got close to it.

'It's very important, Patch, and don't worry about your friend Stitch, he's going to be just fine.' Gabriel promised.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Patch said.

'You are very welcome, I'll see you in, oh, say, 20 years?' Gabriel replied before chuckling and fading away.

Patch's eyes slowly and wearily opened as it was the next morning already. He was ready for the day he then felt the note that Gabriel had given him in his paw. He looked to see the note. "It wasn't just an ordinary dream or vision... I don't know how yet... But I have to help Lilo and Stitch!" he then proclaimed like a big and strong noble hero.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile at Lilo's house, she woke up extra early to get ready for the festival later tonight. And where she of course would get there with Darla. Lilo was doing heavy training for herself to get ready for tonight's show.

Myrtle and the other girls were gathered around and were in their costumes. Elena wore her hula uniform with pearl bracelets around her wrists and ankles, had a shell necklace around her neck, and had a shell crown on her head. Yuki wore a blue fish based costume. Teresa wore a pineapple based costume. Myrtle wore a blue grass skirt with pearls, a paper taped to her back, and appeared to have an American flag on her head. Darla came in wearing her Sailor Scout dress and brooch.

"Do you think Lilo will show up?" Teresa asked.

"After that rehearsal?" Myrtle scoffed. "She wouldn't dare."

The three girls seemed to glare at Myrtle's bullying, but they were silent as Lilo came in her costume with her mask in her hand and the red-haired girl folded her arms firmly to the girl. Lilo was nervous at first, but she put her mask on over her head and she walked proudly over with Darla. Darla soon gave Lilo a flower similar to what Lilo's mother wore. Lilo smiled to that and put it in her hair.

"Perfect," Darla smiled to her friend. "Oh, you look just like your mother now. I'm sure she's very proud of you."

"I hope so." Lilo said.

Darla hugged her friend and she adjusted her brooch.

"I just wanted to say I am very proud of all your hard work," Moses smiled to his students. "If it were up to me, you would all win first place." he then walked up to the stage.

"He's just saying that so the losers don't feel bad." Myrtle said, though mostly to Lilo of course.

Myrtle's posse soon had enough when they heard that.

"Myrtle, I think we need to talk." Elena said firmly.

"Yeeeeaahhh!" Yuki and Teresa agreed.

This surprised Myrtle, Lilo, and Darla.

"What did you just say?!" Myrtle glared to her posse.

"What's going on with them?" Lilo whispered.

"I dunno, but I think I like it." Darla whispered back.

"We're done being mean to Lilo." Elena said.

"What are you talking about?" Myrtle glared at her friends.

"It's not fair, Myrtle," Yuki agreed. "What did she ever do to us?"

"Yeah, she's been nothing, but nice, weird at times, but nice and all we do is be mean to her!" Teresa added.

"But she's weird!" Myrtle said like that was a good excuse to make fun of Lilo all the time. "You guys don't wanna be weird like her, do you?"

"It's better to be nice and weird than to be mean." Elena said.

Lilo smiled a little to that.

"What is going on with you guys?!" Myrtle sneered.

The girls glared to Myrtle, finally having enough of her and they came to Lilo's sides, being her friends from now on.

"Hi, Nani." David smiled as he took his seat with the crowd.

"Hey, David." Nani smiled as she took her seat next to him.

David wanted to say something, but he was a little too nervous. Drell and Hilda then took their seats too. Mo and Cherry followed after, Atticus promised he would be there, but he had to take care of something first.

"I wonder what Atticus had to take care of." Mo said.

"It's probably nothing..." Cherry shrugged.

There was then a horn sounding which made the audience look up to the stage as the show was about to start.

"Welcome to our annual May Day Festival, where one of our little girls will be chosen alaka'i," Moses smiled to the crowd. "First up is Teresa doing the Dance of the Pineapple."

The audience clapped as Teresa climbed up on stage to give her performance.

"Her costume looks nice." Mo whispered.

"Fruity." Cherry whispered back.

The audience lightly clapped as Teresa went up on stage to give her dance. And where it went great.

Mo checked her watch as Yuki went next with her 'Hula of Trouts'. "Atticus Fudo, where are you?"

Meanwhile...

"Ah, that should do it." Atticus smiled. "Well, go ahead, Jumba, turn it on."

Jumba smiled, but hesitated slightly. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will." Pleakley smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled before he saw what time it was on his watch.

Jumba hummed as he then decided to try to turn on his new machine.

Back at the Festival...

"Next up is Myrtle Edmonds." Moses called.

The audience lightly clapped for the redheaded girl who then gave something to her teacher. "It's a gift certificate to my daddy's store," she smirked before looking to the musicians. "Hit it!"

"I think Atticus is safe; Darla hasn't come up yet." Cherry said.

"I do hope he hurries..." Mo said.

Myrtle cleared her throat and began her number, which wasn't a real song. "Legend tells of a man named Karl who dreamt of offering authentic Hawaiian collectibles at an affordable price, like this costume in seven natural colors and these genuine faux pearls, each a jewel of the Pacific," she then spun once and showed the paper on her back about a gift shop owned by a man named Karl who was very likely her father. "The best things in life are marked down for clearance this weekend at Karl's."

The audience lightly clapped, all having strange looks on their faces.

"Atticus, where are you?" Mo whispered as she tried to look for him before he appeared by magic.

Atticus came over and sat between his girlfriend and best friend. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Cherry chuckled about Myrtle's performance.

"Now, we'll have Darla, who will introduce us to her dance about the Sailor Scouts." Moses then announced.

Everyone went ooh when they heard this, making it sound interesting, which it was. Darla came up onto the stage with a smile as she wore her dress and she took out a small pink boombox with a lacy D on it in a heart shape. She then clicked it on which started a theme song for Sailor Moon and the girl then began to dance to the beat. And where it was as graceful as her dress looked.

The audience marveled and smiled at the performance so far as Darla had always had a talent for singing and dancing. And where her brooch helped out very much as it glowed brightly to make special effects. The audience was wowed over by that. Atticus made sure to film this so he could show his parents and Jessica when they would get back home. 

Once the theme song was done, so was her dance with some magic sparkles sparkling down. The audience really loved her performance. So did Yuki, Teresa, and Elena who even applauded for her. Myrtle's jaw-dropped at the sight. Darla got up and curtsied to the audience before walking back to Lilo.

"That was really amazing!" Lilo beamed.

"Thanks, I hope I don't show you up." Darla smiled. 

"I'll try my best." Lilo said.

"If Jumba and Pleakley don't get here soon, they're gonna miss Lilo." Nani said to her boyfriend in worry.

"Next we have Lilo, who's doing her hula about an ancient friendship." Moses then told the crowd.

"Where are they?" Mo whispered.

"Getting the fusion chamber." Atticus said.

"What fusion chamber?" Cherry asked. 

"For Stitch to save him from shutting down." Atticus said.

"Oh, my..." Mo looked worried while Cherry's eyes widened. 

"Didn't Drell tell you?" Atticus asked.

"He did seem worried about something back at the hotel..." Mo rubbed her arm.

Drell looked back nervously. Atticus soon glared at Drell for not telling them.

Drell smiled nervously and sunk in his seat. "I was worried you guys would freak out." 

"Well, now we are." Mo glared.

"I'm sorry, guys, I just didn't wanna break it to ya, I wasn't sure how to break it down gently so you'd understand..." Drell sighed.

"Drell, the last time you kept something from us in Hawaii, Patch died!" Cherry firmly reminded. 

"Fair point." Drell said.

The teenagers glared at him.

The kids glared to him.

"I'm sorry..." Drell said, then looked around. "Where are Patch and Stitch anyway?"

Lilo was about to go up next, but the blue alien stopped her to wish her luck. "You'll be great."

Lilo looked back. "Stitch?" 

"I just want to say, I-I'm--" Stitch tried to apologize.

"I can't talk now, I have to go on." Lilo told him.

"I know, I--" Stitch then twitched as he then feared the worst. "Oh, no, badness coming on!"

"What?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo, look out!" Patch called out in worry.

Stitch twitched and tumbled, then accidentally slashed Lilo's cheek with one of his sharp claws. Atticus had a bad feeling that Stitch just attacked Lilo and decided to rush over to where he felt Stitch was. Lilo touched her cut and gasped once she saw that she was bleeding.

"No..." Stitch feared that would happen.

"Stitch?" Lilo frowned.

"No, Lilo, too dangerous." Stitch told her before running away from her. 

"No, Stitch, wait!" Patch called out as he ran off to stop Stitch.

"Lilo, it's your turn," Moses told the girl once she was alone. "Everybody's waiting."

Lilo looked to him, then went up the stage to see everyone looking back to her. "My hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death." she then told the crowd.

The musicians began to sing and wait for Lilo to dance, but they stopped as Lilo wasn't dancing at all.

Lilo took out her motivational picture. "I'm sorry, Mom..." She whispered as she then rushed off the stage. "Stitch, come back!" 

"Okay, we need to move now." Drell said as he started to rush off the same direction that Lilo was going and where he saw Atticus running off with Lilo to find Stitch.

Nani saw this and decided to see what was going on. Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Darla looked worried and they even came to see what was going on.

"Hey! Where are you girls going?!" Myrtle glared to her ex-friends. "Get back here!" 

"Not on your life!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena told her.

"Go, girls." Darla smiled quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

The girls continued to go with Darla to follow after Lilo. Jumba and Pleakley showed up. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena screamed slightly since the two were out of their Earth disguises.

"Guys, it's okay, I know these guys." Lilo told them.

"You mean your Aunt Pleakley and Uncle Jumba have been aliens all this time?" Yuki asked. 

Darla started to explain why Jumba and Pleakley were in disguise as Lilo's pretend uncle and aunt. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena now understood and were rather shocked to discover this and they were worried, but Darla assured them that they were not here to attack and neither was Stitch. After that was cleared up, they now had to find Stitch and bring him to the fusion chamber. 

"Why? What will happen if we don't bring him to this fusion chamber thing?" Elena asked.

"Stitch could..." Atticus said before gulping. "...Die..."

"Die?" the hula girls asked.

"Is very long story, will explain later." Jumba replied. 

"Okay, so where can we find the fusion chamber and most importantly, where would we find Stitch?" Mo asked.

Patch started to think until he remembered his vision and started to run off to Jumba's and Pleakley's ship.

"Patch, where are you going?!" Hilda called.

"Follow me!" Patch led the way. 

"You heard him! Follow that Dalmatian!" Atticus told them.

"Did that dog just talk?" Teresa asked. 

"Yeah, surprising, we'll explain how he's able to talk later." Darla said.

The hula girls had a lot to learn after becoming Lilo's friend.

They were now going to Jumba and Pleakley's ship to catch up with Stitch before he would leave the planet like in Patch's vision last night. 

"Please don't start it, please don't start it." Patch begged as he ran.

The ship seemed to start and it was rising.

"Nooo!" Patch yelped as he stood in his tracks in worry. 

"Patch, quick, teleport into the ship!" Atticus told him.

"What about you guys?!" Patch frowned. 

"We'll catch up." Nani said.

Patch nodded to them, then shut his eyes as he teleported into the ship as Stitch flew away. 

"How are we going to catch up to a ship?" Elena asked.

Nani took everyone to her car then. Atticus drove his own car to carry everyone else since Nani's car wasn't big enough for all of them.

"I think I should drive." Pleakley said.

"Two eyes, my car, I'm driving!" Nani replied. 

"How are we going to communicate with him?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, I have a spare communicator from Pleakley." Hilda took out a communicator as Lilo had the other one. 

"Cool." The girls smiled.

"Oh, poor Stitch..." Drell frowned deeply. 

Stitch was now looking for what planet to go to now.

'Hello!' a male voice called on a screen, showing a picture of other planets. 'Thanks for using the Uninhabited Planet Index, your guide to the galaxy's most isolated and lonely locations. If your selection is Planet Z-13, engage hyper-drive.'

Stitch was about to do just that. 

"Stitch, don't do it!" Patch called out.

"Patch?" Stitch looked over to see his Earth canine friend. 

"Stitch, listen, you don't have to leave earth." Patch said.

Before anything else could be said, Stitch heard two voices come from the ship's communicator.

'Hello, can anyone hear me?' Hilda's voice asked.

'Stitch?' Lilo's voice added.

"Huh?" Stitch turned his head.

"Can you hear me? I need you," Lilo sounded like she was going to cry. "Please come back."

"Stitch can never come back." Stitch frowned before his eyes glowed.

"Oh, no, not now." Patch said.

"I think Lilo's dog lost control of the ship!" Elena panicked. 

"Looks like they're going to crash land." Teresa said.

"I can't watch." Yuki turned her head. 

Darla and Atticus soon hugged all of them together so they wouldn't see.

"What do we do now?" Pleakley asked after the ship crash. 

Nani had an idea and where she had to let Lilo use a certain vehicle. She opened the trunk of her car. "It was my best hiding place."

Lilo hugged her older sister and came into the hovercraft. Darla, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena rushed over to Lilo as she was about to take off. And where there was enough room for all five of the girls.

"All right, let's go!" Lilo told her friends as she then rode off with them with her hovercraft to find Stitch. 

"Please be hurrying, little girls!" Jumba yelled.

Patch wasn't badly hurt from the crash, but there were some parts which hurt him, but not as bad as they would if he hadn't been super-strong. "Stitch, you okay?" he then asked as he looked for the blue alien.

Stitch groaned, looking rather hurt and miserable himself. 

"STITCH!" Patch gasped as he went over to his alien friend.

The hovercraft came over and landed.

"Luckily I brought my Moon Staff with me." Darla said as she came out with the other little girls. 

"Um, okay?" The other girls said out of confusion before continuing their way to Stitch and Patch.

"Stitch!" Lilo rushed over.

"No, Lilo, too dangerous..." Stitch replied.

"You're not dangerous, we have to get you into Jumba's machine." Lilo told him.

Drell and Atticus lifted the fusion chamber to put Stitch into it. 

"What the--How did they get here?" Elena asked, seeing Atticus and Drell there.

"Magic." Patch said.

"Magic?" the hula girls asked.

"We'll explain later." Darla said as she held her Moon Staff.

Drell and Atticus set the fusion chamber down.

"Come on, Stitch, let's go into Jumba's machine now." Patch told his blue alien friend. 

"O-Okay." Stitch said weakly.

"It's okay, Stitch, it's okay..." Patch said softly as he helped Stitch. 

Lilo started to help Stitch get inside the machine.

"It's okay, Stitch, it's okay, Stitch..." Patch soothed. 

As soon as Stitch was inside the machine, the glass part was closed. 

"Don't worry, I've got you, Nani." David held his girlfriend in comfort and support.

There was beeping heard as Stitch's molecules were starting to go down after Stitch was placed into the machine. 

"Oh, no, just like in my vision." Patch said.

"You had a vision?" Atticus asked his puppy. 

"Yeah," Patch nodded. "Now, quickly turn on the machine."

"Stitch, you're gonna be okay now," Lilo whispered with her broken heart. "Please be okay..."

Stitch's eyes slowly opened as the machine was turned on. "Stitch... Sorry..." he uttered out as he sounded like he was taking his final breaths of life. 

This concerned the girls now as the machine wasn't working.

"Stitch?" Patch's eyes teared up.

"Hurry before--" Jumba came with Pleakley, then saw his worst fears had been realized. "Oh, no..."

"Jumba!" Lilo ran to the four-eyed alien. "Jumba, it's not working!"

"Quick, you have to hurry and get it to work!" Elena told the four-eyed alien.

"Oh, no, we're too late..." Jumba said.'

"What do you mean?!" Darla asked him. "Can't you do anything?!"

"Stitch is gone, I'm so sorry..." Jumba said softly.

Lilo grew sad and emotional, then hugged Nani real tight as they had lost Stitch forever. Elena, Teresa, and Yuki all soon felt the same emotion. They began to hug their new best friend to comfort her. Stitch was taken out of the machine so Lilo could hold him one last time. Everything was just like how Patch saw in his vision.

"No..." Patch bowed his head as he lookd broken. 

Lilo sniffled as she hugged Stitch.

Darla took out her Moon Staff. "I bet I can help him." she then offered. 

"No, Darla, I'm afraid that your Sailor Scout power won't be able to save his life." Drell frowned.

"But... Serena said--" Darla pouted to the warlock.

Drell soon whispered to Darla why it wouldn't work.

"Oh..." Darla pouted.

"I'm sorry, dear," Drell said softly. "But not even Sailor Moon can save the day."

Darla frowned as she stood between Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. Lilo cried as she held Stitch close and everyone hung their heads in sorrow and sympathy for the girl. Unknown to anyone the screen on the fusion chamber soon showed Stitch's system going up as Lilo started to glow. There came a golden glow. Patch was about to use the lullaby, but he then looked up to see this was from his vision as well.

In Heaven, Annabelle was about to do something, but someone stopped her.

"I'll take it from here..." a gentle female voice told the whippet angel.

"As you wish." Annabelle bowed.

"Thank you." the voice told her.

Annabelle nodded and stayed back with Itchy and the other angels in Heaven. The voice was Pele, the Volcano Goddess who then heard Lilo's cries and decided to help her with Stitch. And where her help was indeed needed as she began to give Lilo the power to save Stitch from dying.

Lilo was still crying, but little did she know, she was getting stronger on the inside. As the levels were all gone, they seemed to be refueling Stitch's life somehow and they were going up.

"Stitch not bad..." Stitch spoke up once he was brought back to life. "Stitch... FLUFFY!"

"Stitch!" Lilo said out of happiness as she saw Stitch was alive now.

"Oh, Lilo." Nani smiled.

Patch gave a tearful smile as Yuki, Teresa, and Elena cheered out of happiness for their friend.

"Group hug!" Darla called.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo gave small smiles and Drell picked them all up into a suffocatingly tight hug and cried.

"Drell! You're hugging us too tight!" Mo gasped.

"Yeah, what're you trying to do, kill us?!" Cherry yelped.

Drell then dropped them all on the ground. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh, my poor Drelly..." Hilda cooed as she comforted the warlock.

Everyone was happy that Stitch was alive even Yuki, Elena, and Teresa. They decided to celebrate this by trying Lilo's hula again for the festival, but with everyone else joining in. Myrtle still didn't seem interested though, so she just went home.


	17. Chapter 17

"So Hi'iaka and Lohi'au were reunited and are together to this day," Lilo concluded the story as she was going to dance with everyone and took out her instrument from earlier. "Kui ka laima!"

"Hoo kee ma!" everyone chanted back to her.

Everyone soon started to dance with Lilo.

"Another happy ending in Little Hawaii." Drell smiled.

Patch kept the lullaby handy, he never knew when he would need it.

"I love a happy ending." Darla agreed as she saw Yuki, Teresa, and Elena becoming friends with Lilo.

"Hey, Lilo, we're sorry for always being mean to you." Elena said while dancing.

"Yeah, we never wanted to be, but Myrtle made us do it." Teresa added as she danced.

"We promise to never let it happen again." Yuki vowed.

"So, what made you girls stop being mean?" Atticus asked while dancing.

"It must have been from the Silver Crystal." Patch said while dancing.

Darla stopped dancing and looked to her brooch with wonder.

"That Silver Crystal must be pretty powerful." Teresa said.

"Yeah... Powerful..." Darla smiled.

"Maybe they're the rest of the Sailor Scouts of this world." Patch whispered.

"How cool would that be?" Darla beamed.

After the dance, they were now at the Pelekai house to celebrate. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena really would've come, but they decided to go home, but they promised to see Lilo again really soon.

"Well, that was a near-death experience." Mo said.

"You're not kidding..." Nani replied shakily, but smiled as David held her in his arm.

"I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time to stick around, you guys have a lot more ahead of you, but I promise, you'll be spending a lot more time in Hawaii," Drell told his students. "Especially you, Darla, you'll be spending a lot of time here more than the others will."

"Doing what?" Darla smiled.

"You'll find out the next time I bring you all here." Drell replied.

"Aw!" Darla pouted. "Can't you tell me?"

"I promise, it'll be worth it if you wait..." Drell said. "We'll spend one more night here and then it'll be time to go."

"Aww..." Darla groaned in defeat.

They then shared a cake and it was a lovely day for all and they truly found out that love was more powerful than death until their next adventure out of Hawaii.

The End


End file.
